When the broken vows are mended
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U: A/H 1775: Story about how a young girl struggle with learning and changing tradition and earning the trust of her husband after she cruelly betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1 About

Duke Mikeal is a Duke of Wellington in 1775 who never deterring from traditions. Hayley Mikelaons a young wife of lord Niklaus Mikaelson, Duke's youngest son wanting to change traditions but will she be able to do that at such a tender age when her husband has lost all faith in her after she cheated on their wedding vows.

Hayley Marshal DOB = 1759

Klaus Mikaelosn DOB = 1752

Elijah Mikaelson DOB = 1745

Camille Mikaelson DOB = 1749

A/N: This story originally was supposed to be posted in one chapter but then I decided to see what you guys think of it so far :).


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

**_16th June 1769_**

Duke Mikael was pacing in his chambers anxiously looking towards the old man sitting on a chair with a chain with an pendulum hanging at the end of that chain. As the Duke looked the pendulum moved vertically. He looked towards the man expectedly when he said "yes your Grace. It will be."

Duke Mikael said "Good. You can leave now."

* * *

**_20th July 1775_**

He asked her "is she ready?"

She said without looking up "yes your Grace."

He said "you can leave now."

She walked towards her room wondering _'it was about time.'_

* * *

Klaus looked up and his eyes caught her but at the same moment an angry wave went through him as he saw who she was watching. As he watched she looked towards him, their eyes met for a fraction of second and then she looked down. After the court he got up and left while she left with Camille.

He went to his regular sword fighting sessions with Marcel and then later went for riding towards his lands whereas Hayley went to her chamber once again drenched in the guilt she had been carrying in her for the past one month.

While Klaus was headed towards his bedchamber when a servant said to him "my lord, his Grace requires your presence."

He nodded and headed towards his father's bedchamber thinking _what could it be this time._ As he opened the door to his father's room, he spotted his brother there. Seeing Elijah there suddenly made him angry but he controlled his anger not wanting to reveal the secret that his brother thought was a secret.

He walked into the room with trepidation and asked ignoring Elijah "you called for me father?"

Mikael turned to him and said curtly "I need a grandson to continue the name of my name. As your brother had not been able to provide me with one you are to provide me with one."

He exchanged startled looks with Elijah and after being quiet for a moment said "father, Hayley and I are still…"

Mikael cut him off by saying in the same tone "I know that but I have been informed that she is a woman now. That means that she is ready to produce an heir for this family. You are twenty three years old, old enough to be a father. Give me the news in a month."

Klaus felt like saying no but then he nodded and left the room without another word.

When he approached his room, he stopped but then went to his room. He said to his faithful servant of past four years "Henrick, send Elizabeth in."

He said "yes my lord and left."

He was pacing his room when he heard a female voice "my lord, you asked for me."

He turned to look at the elderly kind face and said "prepare lady Hayley for me."

She said "yes my lord" and retreated.

* * *

Hayley was sitting in front of the dresser brushing her hair thinking about what she had done feeling guilty about what she had done with him cursing herself for not able to control her desires when she startled as the door opened and Elizabeth entered the room. She smiled at the elderly lady who had been with her since she got married to lord Niklaus, three years ago. She said "Elizabeth , where were you?"

She walked to her saying "my lady…" but she cut her off by saying "dont call me that. You know what to call me."

When Elizabeth continued to look at her without saying anything she said "Elizabeth, what is it?"

She said "my child, it is time."

She asked getting up "time for what?"

Elizabeth said "time for you to become his wife my lady."

She looked at her in confusion for a moment and then asked "what?"

Elizabeth walked to her saying "what happened between you and his brother must be kept in past my lady. You have to become his wife."

She whispered "you know?"

She said "I have taken care of you for the past three years my child and I have known you for the past 9 years since your father started coming and teaching lord Niklaus. If I had known what you were going to do that I would have stopped you. You have dishonored your marriage vows. You need to make it right."

She stopped talking for a moment and then said "it is time for your bath. You need to be prepared for tonight." Saying that she went to the bath chamber to prepare her bath for her. As Elizabeth helped her with her clothes and stripped her down to nothing she kept reeling in guilt. She continued to feel guilty as Elizabeth helped her with her bath. The fact that it was not a secret was devastating her. The disappointment on Elizabeth's face was breaking her heart. Elizabeth gently helped her with the bath, later handed her the robes and then handed her a flimsy blue night grown. As she helped her put it on, Hayley said hopefully "you wouldnt tell anyone right?"

Elizabeth said kindly "no I will not but he will find out tonight."

She felt a drop in her stomach and she asked "how would he know?"

Elizabeth said "my lady, he is expecting a virgin and the lack of blood will tell him that."

Hayley started feeling nervous knowing fully well that nervousness was not because of having sex with him but was all because of him discovering that she had given his right to someone else- not anyone, his own brother.

Elizabeth said "I pray that he does not notice that my lady."

She asked panicking now "how will he not Elizabeth? All virgins bleed when they lose virginity."

Elizabeth said with a smile "not all, my lady. Most but not all."

She retreated from the room after checking on the the logs in the fireplace and dimming the oil lamp a bit.

Hayley was pacing in her room feeling anxious by the minute and then she thought 'if she manages to make him angry somehow, maybe he will not want to have it tonight. But how long can she keep on doing this? What if he is so angry that he does not notice?'

The very thought of becoming his wife in every sense was making him nauseating. The lack of interest he had shown towards her in the past three years had caused nothing but hatred in her heart for him.

She startled when the adjoining door opened and he walked in wearing his robes.

Their eyes met and she realized that even though they were husband and wife, she was seeing him after one full week and her heart skipped a beat at the slight stubble on his face not to mention that it had been ages since he had entered her room. The last time was when he showed her this room, the day they were married. During these past three years she had gotten to know him really well even though they hardly spend any time together and from that knowledge of him, she could see the anger on his face.

As he closed the door and walked to her in anger, she felt a hatred for him in her heart that had been brewing for him for three years. He said "I am to produce an heir to my family line and you will provide me with it."

Taken aback by those words even though she had an idea why he was there to consummate this marriage but she recovered quickly and spat "if you think that I will carry your child just to provide an heir to the family then you are mistaken."

Overcome by the rage he had been feeling at the rumors he had been hearing he grabbed her arm as she started to walk away from him and hissed "you will carry my child and until you give me the news we will continue to do this."

She struggled to free herself from his grasp but was unable to and when he backed her to her bed, she started to feel really nervous and before she knew it he untied his robes and was lying on her. She whimpered saying "let me go. I am not …"

He hissed "not what? my wife?" before he knew it words were out "from what I hear you were eager to spread your legs for my brother, why not me?"

She startled wondering _'how did he know?'_ but decided to not let him get to her so she said looked into his angry face "because I wanted him and he wanted me."

Her arm got freed and a slap landed on her face. The shock and disgust on his face just made the matters worse.

He stared at her with contempt for a moment and then he took a step towards her hissing "you dare have a relationship with him…."

but was cut short when she asked with contempt "why is it all my fault? He is willing to give me what my husband was not willing to give. He needed a mistress and I needed a person who would lay with me not just because he was forced to but wanted to. It is not my fault that lady Camille is carrying his child and is not stopping him when he was in between my …."

With each word his anger was rising and her confirming of his suspicion was just too much and he snapped. He grabbed her hair with his left hand pulling her towards him with her right hand and smacked his lips against her lips so brutally that she struggled to breath and then she gasped when he was in her and was pushing harder and harder with each stroke making it impossible for her to take a breather. When he was done, she had not even climaxed. She was still reeling with what happened, with him still on top of her when he hissed "yesterday was the last time you went to him. You will keep your mouth shut about what happened between him and you. Do you understand?" grabbing the lock of her hair, pulling it back in anger as he reached the end of his sentence staring into her eyes. When she nodded, now scared of him he got up from her pulled his robes back and went towards his room through the adjoining room. As the adjoining room door closed she pulled her dress down with sore legs and curled up in the ball and drifted off to sleep.

While she slept in her room, he was pacing his room like an angry tiger thinking about what Elijah took from him - his right. His wife's virginity that he was supposed to take. He continued to pace, kicked the settee hard making his servant, Henrick, come in and asking "my lord, everything okay" but then he retreated quickly when he roared "yes leave me alone."

**_Flashback Klaus _**

**_15th June 1769_**

_Klaus said "father I want to marry her. I have talked to monsieur Marshall. Will you talk to him about this"_

_Mikael said "Niklaus she is the daughter of a scholar."_

_Klaus said "and what better woman for your son."_

_When Mikael remain quiet he said "I will marry only her and no one else. If you want me to provide heir to this family line then I hope your decision will be in my favor."_

_He looked towards Mikael for a minute and then left. _

**_End flashback Klaus. _**

He said to himself angrily "nothing has changed. She liked him then and she likes him now too."

He remembered how in the beginning he was happy about their engagement and then she moved in to this castle when her mother died a year after their engagement. Days later his mother passed away too. How he was feeling depressed making him realize how she must have felt when her mother had passed away and went to look for her to talk to her about her mother when he saw her with Elijah hugging him and how everything had stopped moving around him. How in the few weeks he saw her getting close to Elijah and moving away from him. He remembered how worried he had become recalling how girls fawned over his brother but then he had reminded himself that Elijah was married and was a father of an adorable two year old daughter and he felt relieved but he was never able to warm his heart towards her after that.

Coming back from memories to present he kicked the settee in anger holding his head wondering _not in his wildest dreams had he imagined the Elijah, his blood would do something like that to his wife._ His male ego was challenging him to do something about it but then he recalled that Camille was with child again and he recalled how tense she was about the fear of having another girl. Realizing that stress shouldnt be good for her so he decided to keep his mouth shut and killed his ego which considering his temper was a big thing.

He started to feel angry at Elijah who was on the way of having his third child. What was he thinking? Did he not know he was sleeping with his wife?

Then it hit him that if she had been in bed with his brother then is it possible that she is carrying his child? Did Elijah use protection with her? The more he thought about them together the more angry he got.

He shook his head hoping that was not the case. He went to sit on his bed when Henrick walked to him and said "my lord, your bath awaits you."

He looked at him saying "I don't need it. Leave me alone."

Henrick curtseyed and left

Next morning when he woke up he was still angry. After his bath he went to the courts but his mind was not with him and he was unable to concentrate. Even though he was angry at Elijah but felt relieved that he at least was there to listen to the reports and complaints from their peasants. During the court session he noticed Elijah glancing at him occasionally but he refused to look towards him and let him handle the problems of their tenants.

While Klaus was in court, Hayley feeling in daze of what had happened last night, unable to meet Elizabeth's eyes in the morning as she was helped getting dressed up, had tried to occupy herself with listening to her telling her about the latest news about their estate and then buried her head in a book. Around noon the door opened and a smile appeared on her lips as a young girl entered the room. She said "good afternoon Grace. How are you?"

Grace walked to her saying "I am good aunty Hayley. How are you?"

She remembered last night and what led to it, her conversation with Elizabeth and said "I am good. How is Camille?"

Grace put the book on the table saying "mother is knitting something new for the baby."

Hayley asked smiling as she opened the poetry book Grace had put on the table "are you looking forward to having another sibling?"

Grace said "yes and I want to have a brother this time."

Hayley asked "why?"

Grace said "because mother and father wants to have it."

Hayley felt her heart starting to race at Elijah's reference and hastily said "boy or a girl, pray that it is healthy."

Grace nodded and continued "I wish I could be taught from your father. Uncle Klaus says that he was a great scholar."

Hayley said smiling "yes he was. Tell me what poem are we discussing today."

While they were discussing the poem, Klaus was sword practicing with Marcel. When Marcel struck an attack causing his sword to drop from his grasp, he looked up laughing "good fight Marcellous" and then the smile slipped from his face as he saw Elijah walking towards them. He said "you are losing your touch Niklaus."

Seeing him there fueled his anger so he asked "you want to fight?"

Elijah said laughing now "yes. It has been a while since I have beaten you in this."

As they started, his anger at Elijah started building up again and he started to get more aggressive with each strike which didnt go unnoticed by Elijah and Marcel as Elijah continued to shield himself from his attacks.

In one particular attack as Elijah blocked his attacked he stepped back and lunged at him again. Elijah ideally lowered his shield looking towards him wondering why was he so angry but then his heart jumped out of his heart when he charged him with his knife taking advantage of him lowering his shield but as he held his breath the sword stopped at his heart.

Klaus stepped back staring at him as Elijah took off his mask. Their eyes met, his not wavering and then he saw realization dawn in Elijah's eyes. When Elijah hastily said "Niklaus…" Klaus cut him off by saying coldly "you beat me one last time brother. Not ever again."

He handed his sword to Marcel and went back in the castle leaving him in a fit of guilt and shame.

He didnt feel like touching her with the knowledge that she was with Elijah but he knew that he had to produce an heir for his family- at least had to try to provide one so he shedded his clothes and put on his robe, walked to the adjoining room and opened it.

Hayley was walking towards her bed in that night gown feeling anxious wondering if he will come tonight or not when the door opened and he came in startling her. As he closed the door behind her she said "are you here to have your husbandly rights?"

Without saying anything he walked to her and stood right in front of her.

Hayley started to feel nervous when he didn't say anything. There was so much anger and accusation in his eyes that made her guilt of cheating on the vows of her wedding. He took a step towards her making her back towards the bed. The door opened but they both didnt notice it. Someone saw them but retreated. Klaus kept on advancing towards her until her legs hit the bed and she sat on it and then laid on it as he laid on her. He said "I am going to ask you this one time and only one time."

Her mouth was dry and she wondered what was he going to say but when he asked "when was the last time you were with my brother?"

She stared at him for a moment and then words were out "a month ago" understanding what he meant and thanked her luck that she had not gotten pregnant from that grieve stricken night hookup.

She suddenly noticed his shoulders relaxing which took her by surprise but the next moment he was kissing her a bit less aggressively then last night and roaming his hand on her night gown which he had not done a night ago eventually pulling it up and taking her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as his lips pressed against her neck, making him break the contact and look at her face but he continued to thrust in her and when he came he saw her biting her lips looking into his eyes.

He got up from her, pulled his robe together and left the room without saying anything leaving her feeling miserable but still she felt a hope of sunshine that maybe he forgave her and that is why he was here tonight too.

From that day onwards he came to her room every other day and did his duty without any passion or love but with each day they both started to feel something. As the days progressed he realized that he needed to provide her pleasure in order to make her come for him, only that will ensure the conception as per the guideline he has be taught so he started to make efforts to make her come for him. With the result that she started to climax to both of their surprise and then one day she climaxed along with him uttering a loud moan which she had been controlling arousing him more.

With each day whenever he was with her, her already guilt filled heart had started to make her miserable at the realization that she gave what was his right to someone else. She would lay on her bed praying for forgiveness after he would walk out of the room and before they both knew it a month passed by.

During this month they didnt talk, not even once, his and Elijah's distance had increased and he felt relieved that he never tried to approach him which he thought was good thinking_ what would they have talked about_. On one hand he was frustrated that he had not heard any news from her but on the other hand even with all his anger and resentment towards her, he had started to look for that time of the day wanting to hear her moaning while he pleased her.


	3. Chapter 3 Actions have consequences

\- continued -

Camille was getting her feet soaked in the warm water when the door opened. She looked up and saw Hayley standing there. She said to her servant "leave us alone."

She looked toward Hayley as she walked to her biting lips. As she approached Hayley said "how are you feeling lady Camille?"

Camille said "you shouldn't be calling me this Hayley. We are sisters by marriage."

She bit her lips and blustered "I am with child."

Camille said excitedly "this is a wonderful news Hayley. Niklaus must be thrilled to hear about this news? I had no idea you were ready for him."

She said "not yet lady Camille" feeling guilty that she never suspected that it could have been Elijah's if she had stupidly continued what she was doing with him.

Camille said "stop calling me lady."

She said "but you are older then me."

Camille said "Hayley call me by my name at least when we are alone."

When she kept quiet Camille said looking at her sad face "this is a good news Hayley. I pray that you are carrying a son for him."

Hayley scoffed saying "and I pray it is a girl."

Camille said at once "don't say that. I pray for both of us to have sons. Duke Mikael and his son deserve sons."

Hayley asked "and what do we deserve?"

Camille said "we get what we deserve. People respect us because we are lord wives. It is our job to take care of the castle, run this house, and most importantly to provide children."

Hayley snapped "and what about our personal desires Camille?"

Camille sighed saying "dont talk like that. Now that you are carrying his child you must know that he will not come to you anymore."

Hayley asked looking down at her flat stomach "what do you mean?"

Camille said with a sadness in her eyes "the moment Mikaleson women get pregnant, their men avoid conjugal visits. They dont touch them for until the baby is born and they are clean again. It is not just this family Hayley. It is norm."

She stared at her in shock but then said "as if we are not being through enough, Camille."

She said "Hayley, you are a lady and you should know your place…" and then she stopped talking and her eyes went to the door. Hayley looked around and spotted a young woman standing there.

Camille said "yes Maria come."

Hayley said "I should be going now. You rest."

Before Camille could say anything she got up and left the room.

When he entered his room that night after spending a long day at the lands dealing with peasants and their complaints where he had also managed to hear some random rumors about her and Elijah, he was feeling really annoyed. He realized that even though he was pretty sure that she never went to him after he told her not to, those rumors which were facts now proven by Hayley herself were challenging his ego every time he heard them. He stood in his room for a moment not wanting to go to her or to touch her but he groaned as he thought that he had not been to her for the past two nights and if he were to impregnate her with his child, he had to keep on trying so he sighed and went towards her room from the adjoining door. As he entered with anger in his heart, he stopped in his track as he saw her already asleep which he realized had never happened during the last one month. '_She knew he would come so how come she was sleeping'_, he wondered in anger but then he went towards her, drew the curtains around the bed which he had started to do after their first time and after shedding off his pants, he sneaked into the bed and pulled her towards him.

She was feeling really tired, exhausted and extremely guilty after her talk with Camille so when he pulled her towards him, she sighed in frustration and said without opening her eyes "not today Klaus. I am…"

He hissed in anger cutting her off "it is Niklaus and you cannot say no to me. I am your husband."

That made her open her eyes soon followed by a wave of anger. She said angrily "then treat me like a wife, not your property which when you want to use you come and when not you discard it, leave it" taking him in surprise.

He asked bringing her nightgown up "wives are husbands' properties. I am sure you were taught that but apparently you forgot it. If you had remembered that you wouldn't have done that sin with my brother?"

Hayley felt as if someone whipped her but the words were out before she could stop them "if you treated me half as nice as he treats me, may be I would never have gone to him."

He said angrily "are you blaming your sin on me?" as he pushed himself roughly in her when she hastily said "be gentle. I am with child."

The moment the words were out, she felt him getting still. There was surprise on his face and shock in his eyes. She suddenly felt very strange and vulnerable with him in her and their child in between them.

He felt a fear in his heart and he asked with trepidation "is it mine?"

She snapped "yes it is yours. I told you that night that it was a month ago, which is now more then two months and it only happened once in a moment of…"

But he stopped her by saying harshly "do you honestly think that I am interesting in knowing why that happened?"

Not knowing what to say she continued to look into his eyes where shock was replaced by something else- which her inexperience couldnt read and then to her shock he pulled himself out and fell on the bed next to her. She stared at him in shock as she recalled what Camille had told her. Suddenly she felt like a discarded piece of clothing and her throat choked up. Unable to say anything, trying to gain her composer she pulled her night gown down and said "so it is true then. Mikaelson husbands treat their wives as unclean utensil the moment they carry his child" causing his head to spin towards her but she had already turned away from him and was trying to sleep.

He stared at her back feeling rather uncomfortable and then he got up, pulled robes together. He stood there looking at her for a moment knowing fully well that she was still asleep and then he left her room.

A few moments later, Hayley looked around and seeing the room empty her eyes brimmed with tears making her wonder _why was she upset with all this? Will Klaus ever forget about her and Elijah?_

She stayed up all night thinking about how her life had changed since she had gotten married to Klaus. How when she was eleven years old she found out that her father - a great scholar who used to teach Klaus- had given her hand in marriage to Klaus. How they moved to the castle from the manor they used to live in after her mother's death a year after her engagement. How when she turned thirteen they were wed and for the next three years he treated her like a decoration piece. How her father continued to bestow in her his wisdom and knowledge. How now that Klaus was done with his education how she missed seeing him during those study sessions. How disappointed by his lack of interest in her, she had turned to one person who was kind to her, treated her like a human being like the way she wanted to be treated. How when she became woman six months ago she used to lay on that bed looking towards that door hours waiting for him to come to her and make her his wife. How she got disappointed from him and one night, two months ago when she was with Elijah who was consoling her at the death of her father, things happens and one thing led to another and they both ended up committing a sin, which she was unable to take back. How she stopped seeing him for the next few weeks but then they had to face each other and she realized that she was falling for the wrong brother.

She sighed wondering '_were her feelings for Elijah that of love or something else because what she has started to feel for Klaus is different. Much deeper.'_

She drifted to sleep thinking about her changing feelings for Klaus.

For the next two days she drifted off to sleep looking towards the adjoining door expectantly wishing it to open but it didnt and when she would wake up in the next morning there was this pit in her stomach at the realization that he didnt come to her because she was carrying this child now. She felt cheap and used and her eyes brimmed up.

As the week progressed she kept herself occupied with teaching Grace, listening to the peasant wives problems in courts trying to catch his eyes but he never looked towards her but at night time she felt his absence strongly as he never came to her. She often wondered why was she so eager for him to come and make love to her knowing well that women are not supposed to have these desire but that is not right she would immediately tell herself. She has desires too. She is his wife. She should demand those rights. During these lonely nights she started to get angry at why do they have to sleep in separate beds. Why cant they share a bed? Her parents used to share beds she recalled but then she remembered the only commoners used to do that nobles had their own set of rules. Every day they had seen each other on the dinner table but even with sitting next to her he never looked towards her which was bringing her down so she decided to visit Camille one day after she was feeling lonely. After she entered the room she smiled at Grace sitting near the fire place reading a book. She asked "Grace, what are you reading?"

She looked up smiling and said "aunty Hayley, it is the poetry book that you recommended yesterday."

Hayley suddenly felt overwhelmed as she recalled she was about the same age as Grace when she was betrothed to Klaus. She shook her head to clear her head, walked to Camille and asked "what are you making now?"

Camille smiled saying "a bonnet for your child."

Grace said excitedly "aunty Hayley, you are having a child. O that is so wonderful. Isn't it mother?"

Camille said smiling "yes Grace. Why don't you go and check on your sister."

Grace got up saying "Emma is fine mother. She is playing with her dolls" but left the room.

Hayley looked at Camille's thoughtful face and asked "what are you thinking?"

Camille smiled, resuming her knitting and said "I was thinking that in just six years or perhaps less then that my Grace will be a mother too. I pray she has sons" causing Hayley's heart to contract.

Before Hayley could say anything she asked "how are you feeling Hayley?"

Hayley smiled, said "I am good Camille. How are you? You are starting to show now and you look beautiful."  
Camille laughed and said "it is your kindness that you say that. I know how I look."

Hayley said "trust me, you look beautiful."

When Camille just smiled and picked up the knitting she was doing, she asked keeping her voice a bit low "do you ever feel …"

when she hesitated Camille asked looking confused "what?"

Hayley said "you want him to make love to you."

Camille said "Hayley women cannot have these desires especially when we are with child. It is sin."

Hayley asked surprised "you never wanted to make love to him while you are pregnant."  
Camille said "even if I want to, I am not allowed to express my desires to him. I was raised taught that it is always a husbands privilege to enjoy sex not woman. They cannot enjoy it. It is a duty. How can you enjoy it? It is so …"

She said "I enjoy it. I think it is the most intimate thing between husband and his wife" shocking Camille.

Camille said "you are not meant to experience sexual pleasure Hayley. Only …."

Hayley asked starting to get annoyed "why not? We are human too. We have desires too."

Camille said "you shouldn't talk like that Hayley. You are young. You are new to this wedding. Your father had different thinking but you my dear have to live in this society. You should know that enjoying sex is what prostitutes do."

Hayley felt as if Camille had slapped her. She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet watching Camille knitting the bonnet. After some time she got up feeling depressed and left leaving a worried Camille behind.

After going to her room she asked Elizabeth "help me out of this suffocating dress Elizabeth."

When Elizabeth took off her corset and she was just in her shift, she breathed and said "I am not going to be wearing it from tomorrow. It is hard for me to breath."

When Elizabeth nodded she said "put more logs in the fireplace and I need some light so that I can write. After that you can retire. I will change myself for night."

After Elizabeth put the oil lamp on the table near her bed, she settled down and took out her the papers she had been writing for a week ever since she had told Klaus about their child. She wrote _"why are wives of nobles not allowed to share their bed with their husbands? Why are they treated like their property? Mother and father used to share bed until the day she passed away. Are nobel men ashamed of their wives. Is that the reason she went to Elijah? No. That was her sin. Nothing to do with how he treated her. Is Camille right? Is my thinking this way because I am young - a woman of mere sixteen years old but women younger to her have kids. She herself is on the way to have a child with him. Then why is her thinking like this? Why is that she had been having this need for him to make love to her. Love to her? What does that even mean? Give me pleasure?! Is that what making love means?"_

She sighed, pilled the papers together and closed the ledger. She got up, looked towards the adjoining door for a moment with sadness. She then picked up the nightgown that Elizabeth had laid on the bed for her, changed into it and curled up under the plush blanket. she continued so stare at the oil lamp and then she started thinking_ she will not be treated like a leaper and should demand her right as her husband_. She thought about her father who had taught her so many wonderful things since the day she was born till the day he died two months ago and ever since she had started to forget all his teachings and was becoming like a commoner, losing her education and knowledge he bestowed on her. She closed her eyes tight as the reality of what she had done, now after doing that sacred act with Klaus that is only allowed between husband and wife, started to sink in as she recalled what she had done to betray that knowledge and values he so lovingly had given her and prayed "forgive me my father for I have sinned. Forgive me O lord in heaven…"

She drifted off to sleep after promising herself that she will be loyal to her wedding vows from this day onwards and fight for her right along the way and make him trust in her and fall in love with her.

Where Hayley was feeling miserable because of his treatment towards her and the guilt she herself was feeling, he was conflicted too. The very fact that she cheated on him with Elijah, was still haunting him so he felt relieved that he will not have to go to her considering there was no reason to go to her. She was already carrying his child but a small part of him still wanted to go, see her ask her how she was feeling. The desire to go to her would make him angry and he would intentionally remind himself of what she had done with Elijah. The thought of seeing his child grow in a woman who did such a sinful thing and whom he couldn't even divorce was a biggest betrayal to him. He had come to realize that his already strained relationship with Elijah had deteriorated further ever since he had found out about her and him. They hardly talked to each other and that was too when necessary- both of them knowing well what shame he brought on to Klaus and his family but by now Klaus had realized that he couldn't even do anything about it unless it mean ruining the family's reputation and Camille's life not to mention his own reputation.

A week after her telling him about their child, his father had summoned him to his chamber and said authoritatively "do not go to her anymore until she is carrying this child of yours."

He started at him in shock but left the room without saying anything.

He was so angry that he changed into his riding clothes and went for riding after telling Jackson his guard who normally accompanied him during riding not to accompany him. The whole afternoon he wondered _why was he annoyed at his new order of his father's. He knew this tradition so what was it that was bothering him_. He then realized that it was one thing to decide for himself but being ordered to not go to her was annoying. He questioned himself that he was ordered by his father to impregnate her too but that he didn't have a problem with that so why does he have problem with this one and it dawned on him as he stared into the fields that because he himself wanted to make her his wife. The new revelation just surprised him and his heart skipped a beat as he thought of her and he thought of past month and a half when he had been laying with her three, four times a week. He realized that even though most of their interactions lacked love making, filled with anger on his side, there was a connection that they were developing making him realize that she was his wife- a person who was depending on him to protect her, to take care of and what did she say "if you had taken half an interest in me maybe I would have gone to him" making him wonder was it his fault that he was ignoring her. The more he thought about it the more he realized that she was right- neglect from him caused her to seek someone who took notice of her and showed care. At last he headed back home. After handing his horse over to Jackson he headed towards his room confused about his changing relationship with Hayley wondering _'why is he so easily willing to forgive her?' _and how he cannot break traditions just because he was feeling things for her.

When he entered his room, he stopped as he saw her sitting on the bed. He looked back at the Henrick saying "leave us."

Henrick, if surprised didn't show any signs of surprise and retreated.

He asked still surprised at her boldness to come to his room "what are you doing here?"

She stood up and said with courage "you will not treat me like a leaper as long as I am carrying this child. It was different when I was not carrying your child but now that I am, you cannot ignore me like you used to."

Klaus looked at her in shock, at her boldness and then laughed humorlessly saying "are you out of your mind? Husband and wife don't share a bed unless required Hayley."

She snapped "you mean when he _wants _to lay with her."

The smile slipped from his face as he glared at her serious face.

She felt flustered by the intensity of his glare but said calmly "you have to decide. Either you let me share your bed or I will make myself amiable to carry another child."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she was surprised at what she had said, not knowing that her hand had gone to her stomach.

Klaus stared at her not able to believe what she had just said but she looked serious and composed.

She started walking towards the door as he gaped at her and then he grabbed her by her arm bringing her close to him saying angrily "you wouldn't!"

She felt terror at seeing anger in his eyes, the biting of his fingers in her skin caused her to wince but she didn't care and said boldly "try me. It is my body and my child."

He snapped "ours" surprising himself that he was considering this child theirs and not just his.

She laughed and said "ours? We don't even share one room. You have no right to call this child yours until he or she is born. I am growing this child in me. I am going to have all the pains and the risk of dying during birthing this child. Not you. I might be young but I know what a marriage means. I don't agree with these traditions that society had made. You need to decided, what kind of relationship you want with me."

He asked with frustration "why do you even want to stay with me. I remember you being in love with my brother."

He saw her face fell which to his surprise didnt provide him any satisfaction.

She looked at him in shock and then sighed said "I know I have sinned Klaus but you are not punishing me for _that_. If you had punished me for that I would have felt better but you are not. You are treating me this way because I am carrying this child and I will not be treated like a leaper because of that. You made sure that I become pregnant with your child so I can only conclude that a part of you is wiling to forget about what I did and for that I am grateful for you but I still will not let you treat me this way. And Klaus…" paused for a second and then continued "I dont care about what you or your father does to me" making his pupil expand in shock. In that shocked state of his, she yanked her arm away from him and walked away.

He laid on the bed thinking about what she had said wondering _if she was right. Is he ready to put her sin behind them? If he is not then why have this child with her?_ The more he thought about it the more confused he got and then he started to wonder _will she actually hurt his child? Is she capable of taking such a bold action? _Thinking about her and his child he drifted off to sleep.

When next day he didnt come to her she felt betrayed and cried herself to sleep. The following day she tried to keep herself occupied with Grace and her books all day refusing to leave her room even though Elizabeth suggested to go for a walk in the garden behind the kitchen. In the evening when she was standing in front of the dresser with her hand on her stomach, Elizabeth came in and said "my lady, dinner is served."

She said "I am not hungry Elizabeth. I like to sleep early tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and helped her get ready for bed and after putting the lamp off and making sure the fire was well lit she left to tell lord Niklaus that lady Hayley was not hungry.

While he was wondering why she was not on the dinner table, she was thinking why he had not come to her even after her warning about hurting the baby then she as if light bulb switched o in her head and she realized that it was not just the traditions that were stopping him but that he was still angry with her about Elijah and had not forgiven him. The pit in her stomach just got bigger and she started to pray for her forgiveness. After a lot of tossing and turning she managed to go to sleep. Next day she was unable to help Grace with her studies so she excused herself and went to the roof of the castle and spend the day pondering on what should she do. By the evening she was really miserable and was not hungry so she skipped her meal again and went to bed. For the next two days her routine remained same and she continued to skip her meals or just eating a little bit and that too in her chamber.

When he didn't see her two days straight on the dinner table, he felt curious but he knew better to ask anyone. Later at night when he laid in his bed he half wished to go check on her but then he hesitated. Next morning after changing his clothes, he went to courts and spend most of the morning there. During the session for the first time in weeks he and Elijah caught each other's eyes and they came to a unanimous decision about a complaint filed by a peasant. After the court was closed, he went to riding with Jackson and Marcel.

Klaus got off his horse, gave the reins to Jackson and headed towards his room. As he entered his room Henrick said "lady Hayley is not feeling well my lord. Elizabeth tells me that she is asking for you."

He groaned but headed towards her room wondering what has happened. As he entered he saw Camille sitting next to her holding her hand while she had her eyes closed but he could see her chest rising and falling from a distance.

As he walked to her Camille said "Niklaus, you shouldn't be here" but he ignored her and sat next to her saying "Hayley" who snapped her eyes open and asked angrily "where were you?" causing him to raise his eyebrows.

He looked around and said "leave us alone."

But Camille didnt move and said "Niklaus it is his Grace's order. You cannot be with her right now."

Hayley said in a tired voice, grabbing his shirt front making him realize that she was burning up "I want you. I need you. For what I have done forgive me. Be angry, say something, hit me but you cannot treat me like this for carrying this child. I hate this child. I hope it dies…" but then stopped speaking as she drifted off to unconsciousness.

Seeing her rising and falling chest gave him some comfort. He looked up towards Camille who looked confused. She said "sometimes high fever makes people talk no sense."

His gaze went back to her as the grip on his shirt loosened and her hand fell on his lap with a soft thud. Looking from her lifeless hand in his lap towards Camille, he said in impulse "you wouldnt tell him ?"

Camille looked at him in confusion and then she understood and said "Niklaus. No. I cannot lie to Elijah."

He said "you have to. Look at her. She is sick. She is stubborn. I am afraid she might do something to my child" unconsciously putting his hand on her flat stomach.

Camille's eyes went to his hand on her stomach and she felt a twinge but said "alright. I will see what I can do but leave before the maids come on. I will tell the maids that she has gone to sleep and does not want to be disturbed."

Klaus nodded. After she left, he took off his riding boot and got in the bed with her in the same clothes, feeling weird as he kept a distance of couple of inches between their bodies, never ever having slept like that before. He drifted off to sleep thinking about what she had said before losing consciousness.

Next morning when he woke up she was still sleeping and during the night sometime, her arm had gone around his torso without him realizing it. He felt weird but it was short lived as a second later as he felt the heat radiating from her arm. He moved his hand on her forehead startling her awake. Their eyes met but then hers drooped again after a second. He removed her arm, got off the bed, walked to the door, opened it and said to the guard "send Elizabeth."

he walked back in and watched her lying in the same spot he had left her with her hand on the empty space he had just emptied. He walked to her and sat down next to her looking down at her tired face.

**_Flashback Klaus _**

**_13th May, 1767_**

_He was reading the poetry with monsieur Marshall when he looked up and saw her playing with her hair with left had while writing something with her right hand. She suddenly smiled as if a thought occurred to her and then continued to write. As he watched monsieur Marshall turned to her and asked "Hayley, are you finished with that book?"_

_She said "yes father."_

_He said "bring me some water then."_

_As he watched she got up, smiled and skipped away. _

_He looked down and paid attention to his work. He was lost in his work when he heard her say "here father." _

_He looked up and saw her linking her arms around her father neck looking down at the book over his shoulder with that smile on his face. Looking at that smile, he had been noticing for the past two years which now had become more radiant as she had grown up, the way she was so lovingly hugging her father made his heart skipped a beat and he knew at that very instance that he had fallen in love with Hayley Marshall._

**_end flashback _**

After Elizabeth came in he got up and went to his chamber. He changed his clothes and went to deal with his daily court sessions. Later that day he was summoned by Mikael. As soon as he entered his chambers his father asked "I heard that you shared beds with your wife while she is carrying your child. It is not permissible. Have you forgotten the traditions?"

He said feeling annoyed "traditions can be broken father…."

he cut him off by saying "not in this castle. You are not to do that again. The purpose of sharing the bed with her has been fulfilled. She is carrying the heir to this family. Until she is ready to have another child you take care not to share beds with her."

Klaus recovered from the annoyance at his order and said "carrying the heir to his family? How do you know? It can be a girl."

Mikael said firmly "no, it is a boy. I asked Dowser Ansel to find it for me."

Klaus asked now getting angry "when?"

Miakel said "that shouldn't concern you. Now leave."

Klaus looked at him angrily but left the room.

He was pacing his room in anger thinking about what his father had forbidden him to do when he suddenly recalled what his father had told him about the child's gender and all the anger at him evaporated. He suddenly felt really happy that he was going to be having a son. He looked towards the door and suddenly wished to see her so he opened the door and walked in.

Seeing the bed empty he started to turn but stopped and looked towards the bath chamber when he heard her ask "where is lord Niklaus?"

He heard Elizabeth say "lady Hayley, you need to rest."

He stood there for a moment and then he walked towards the bath chamber and saw her immersed in water.

Elizabeth was moving the sponge on her back when her gaze fell on Klaus and she stood up. Klaus motioned her to sit down and asked "how …" her eyes snapped open but as he continued to say "is her fever?" they drooped again.

Elizabeth said "my lord, it is still the same. The midwife said she needs to rest. It is not good for the child if she continues to have fever."

Klaus asked when he noticed some hesitation "what is it?"

Elizabeth said "my lord, lady Hayley has not been eating properly for the past few days."

She groaned and opened her eyes just to hear his bark to her surprise "and isn't it your job to make sure she eats something."

Elizabeth said a bit afraid "I tried lord Niklaus."

He was about to say something when Hayley getting tired of them talking about her said "Elizabeth, give me my robes and after helping me in the bed, you are excused."

She stood up to Klaus's surprise. As his gaze went to her naked body for the first time Elizabeth hastily wrapped the robes around her. She helped Hayley out but her knees buckled.

Klaus saw her knees buckling and before he knew it he was cradling her slightly cooler body saying "I have got you love. I have got you."

He carried her to the bed with her head rest on his chest making the stomach in his muscles tight. He was lying her down when she whispered "I beg you to stay with me. Either tell me that you dont want to be with me because of what I did but if that is not the case then be with me. If you dont I will continue to be hungry."

He looked at her determined face and then asked "dont you care about your child?"

Hayley said "the other day you said this child was ours. Now it is mine. You need to decide, whose child is it?"

He felt flustered but then said "Hayley I cannot."

He saw disappointment on her face to his surprise but she didnt say anything else and after she slumbered on the bed he went to his room after saying to Elizabeth who was still standing there looking down and said "you stay with her tonight."

He was unable to sleep for next few hours. At last he got up and after pacing for a while he went towards the adjoining door. With hands on the knob he hesitated for a moment and then walked back to his bed.

He fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by a scream followed by his name.

He pushed the covers back and ran towards the direction of the voice which he had immediately recognized as no one dared call him by that name.

As he entered her room, Elizabeth was holding her as she was sobbing. He rushed to her and asked holding her "Hayley what is it?"

And then said to Elizabeth "get me a wet cloth. She is burning up."

He impulsively pulled her towards him and pressed his lips on her hair as he noticed her body getting limp.

He turned around as he heard Elizabeth worried voice "my lord. Lady Hayley is suffering from very high fever. It is not good for the child. Maybe it will help if you give her what she wants from you."

Klaus looked flustered but seeing her limp body, he took the wet cloth from her hand and wiped her face.

He laid down bringing her down with him telling Elizabeth "turn the oil lamp down and draw the curtains"

Elizabeth nodded and left the room after turning the lamp down and drawing the curtains around the bed.

He laid there holding her and not knowing when he drifted off to sleep.

Hayley felt an arm around her startling her awake. She looked towards him but then a few tears fell from her eyes getting absorbed in his nightshirt where her head was resting. She closed her eyes and impulsively wrapped an arm around his body and drifted of to sleep again.

When his eyes opened she had her arm around him and although the fire was still burning in the fireplace, light was peeking from the curtains around the bed. He separated himself from her and sneaked out of bed not wanting to be spotted by any maid.

After being helped with his clothes, he decided to visit his tenants and see to the estate to keep his mind away from Hayley but he was unable to do so. Most of his day got spend at his estate. By the time he headed back with Marcel it was dark.

As he entered his room, he thought for a moment and then he headed towards her room but stopped at seeing what was happening. He darted to her and asked "what is happening?"

An elderly man whom he recognized as the castle physician said "my lord, His Grace wants her to have bloodletting."

He looked towards her and their eyes met. He walked around the bed and sat next to her surprising everyone especially Camille. The moment he sat down he felt her hand slip into his and he felt the squeeze. He saw her lips moving. He leaned towards her impulsively till his ears where near her lips and he heard her say "it hurts Klaus."

He felt warm breath against his ears and then looked towards her eyes as they drooped. He turned to the physician and said authoritatively "it is done. Take it off. She has fainted. Put the bandaged on."

As he watched the puncture on her arm was covered by the bandage as the physician said "now she needs to be fed properly so that her body can produce fresh and new blood curing her."

Klaus didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. He looked toward Camille and said "Camille you can go and rest. I am with her."

Camille looked at him curiously and the he saw her eyes dart to unconscious Hayley but she turned and left.

By morning he realized that he will be unable to keep his heart harden towards her- someone whom he loved deeply once and decided to succumb to her need for him killing his ego so he continued to come to her for the next few days while she was on the way to recovery not bothered about what the rumors that had started to spread in the castle about him spending nights in her bed. During the day time he would be busy with matters concerning his land, reports about estate crops, finances - rents, taxes, customs and dues listing to complaints and disputes regarding tenants would be settled, permission to marry and later at night he would visit her as she recovered from her illness. He would go to her but lay on the bed a few inches away from her not touching her but waking up every morning to find her hand in his. It frustrated him that they didn't talk at all making him realize that something was missing. It took him by surprise when one day she asked him as he was lying next to her staring at the ceiling "how was the court today?"

He turned toward her and after staring into her still tired face, to his own surprise he started telling her about his day in the court- the complained filed by the peasants the the report from the estate. She smiled when he was done and then closed her eyes hinting him that she was tired so he went to sleep too only to be awaken by her hand in his. And then it started happening that she would sometime ask him about his day and sometime give him to read a book to her having no energy to read on her own until she would fall asleep and to his surprise he obliged to all her requests finding them amusing but not weird for some reason.

As the days progressed he realized that his father not once asked him to not accompany her and then it hit him that he must have thought that she is sick and they couldn't perform sexual intercourse- his bigger fear.

At last four days after bloodletting she was able to leave her room so later that day after super they all gathered in the hall and listened to music, playing card while she talked to Grace about what has she been doing during her ill days. Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her, causing her to look up and she smiled as she caught Klaus looking towards her from across the room where he was reading a book.

Klaus was having a really hard time concentrating in the book as he realized that now she was better he wouldnt be able to go to her anymore. The realization hit him hard and he looked up and saw her talking to Grace. As he watched she looked up and their eyes met and a smile appeared on her lips. She broke the contact and looked down whereas he caught Camille looking at her making him wonder _'what was she looking at?'_

A few days later in the evening, Klaus was heading towards his chamber when he saw Camille with her maid and asked "what are you doing here Camille?"

She turned to her maid and nodded. As she moved away Camille walked to him and said "I need to talk to someone."

Klaus asked wondering what was going on "Camille what is it? You can tell me."

Camille wiped her tears and said "Niklaus I asked dowser Aiden to find out if I am having a boy."

Klaus cut her off by saying "Camille. Why are you worried? Boy or girl, your child will be loved. Elijah loves Emily and Grace. He will love his third child too."

Hayley smiled while walking towards her bedchamber as she thought about the baby she had just witnessed at one of Klaus's land tenant's house. She turned to Elizabeth said "Elizabeth Emma daughter is so pretty. It must feel great to be a mother."

Elizabeth said "you will find out in a few months my lady."

Hayley said smiling "yes I will be. Can you bring some boiled water for my feet? They are hurting."

Elizabeth nodded and went towards the corridor leading toward the kitchen while she headed toward her bedchamber when she heard a voice saying "Klaus what should I do? Tell me."

She paused as she listened to Klaus saying "Camille, you should tell him about it. You cannot hide this from him forever."

Camille asked "what will I do?"

Klaus said "come here."

Hayley couldn't bear to hear any more so she practically ran towards her chamber with sinking heart. She opened the door and fell on her bed and was shocked to realize that she had tears in her eyes. She asked herself "why is she crying?" and then she wondered _"Camille? Camille wouldnt cheat on Elijah"_ but then a voice said to her _"you cheated on your husband so why not her. She is pregnant and may be Elijah is not giving her attention and she turned to …_" she was unable to finish the sentence as her heart sank with the realization that she hated the idea of seeing him with any other woman and then it hit her how hard must have it been for him to accept that she was with Elijah but he still came to her, made her carry his child, came to her every night during her illness not showing once that he resented her past actions which she had an idea that he did deep down. Reeling with guilt she turned towards Elizabeth as she entered the room carrying hot water.

She said "Elizabeth I feel very tired. I want to sleep."

Elizabeth nodded, put the pot down and helped her out of her dress into her night dress. Later she left the room after making sure that fireplace was still lit and turning off a few oil lamps. She laid late into night reeling in guilt and then she realized that she will never be able to wash that mark from her life. All she could do is put the past behind and move forward with honest heart. She once again vowed herself that she will keep her heart open for only his heart and on one else. Suddenly she realized that he had not come to her. She wondered is it because she is feeling better now or because he is busy somewhere else but then shook her head saying _"no Klaus will never cheat on her with Camille. He was so angry with her for cheating on him with his brother. HE wouldnt cheat with her on his sister-in-law. But then why was he not here?" _

Feeling disappointed she got lost in her past

**_Flashback Hayley_**

**_10th January 1773_**

_She looked towards the musician playing the orchestra and although she was enjoying it she cursed herself for not bringing her shawl as she shivered. She looked towards Camille and saw her draped in a warm shawl enjoying the show She rubbed her arms when suddenly she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder startling her. She turned around and saw him walking away from her. _

_She smiled recognizing him and pulled her shawl tighter around her to cover herself. After a few moments she looked towards him and caught him looking at her but as soon as their eyes met he looked away to answer something Elijah had asked him. _

_She realized her heart was racing really fast and the realization that he was her husband hit her really hard and she felt so happy that he belonged to her and only her. _

_She wondered 'when will she become a woman and he will make her his wife?"_

**_end flashback _**

She sighed and wondered feeling apprehensive if he will fall back into his previous routine of ignoring her she drifted off to sleep.

While she was unable to sleep Klaus was lying in his bed thinking about Camille and her fears. After seeing her breakdown about carrying another girl and afraid of how Elijah would react to that news he became more convinced that it would be best if she never finds out about Hayley and Elijah and for that he will have to forget about it to - at least treat Elijah as normal as he can. He looked toward the adjoining door, got up and went to her room. Seeing her fast asleep, he fixed her blanket and went back to his room even though the empty space next to her was tempting him to take that spot.

Next morning when she woke up the first thought that crossed her mind was_ 'she tried but it didnt work. She will just keep on trying hoping one day he will open his heart for her and break some nonsense traditions and be able to completely forgive her.'_

As Elizabeth was tying her dress, she said "my lady, this color looks really nice on you."

She smiled touching her stomach saying "thank you Elizabeth" and then she turned to her and said "I want to go the church today."

Klaus had spend the day on the pasture land, mill and dealing with his peasant. In the afternoon he was heading back home with Marcel but as he approached the church he spotted the gathering. One look at the gathering and the man conducting it told him what was going on. He looked at the man, standing behind the woman, in disgust when his gaze went to Hayley with Elizabeth. He wondered what she was doing there and then her eyes spotted him. He couldnt read into her eyes what she was thinking but then she said in a loud and clear voice "I will buy her" looking towards him. He felt a wave of annoyance rise in him. He muttered "handle it" to Marcel and turned his horse and galloped towards the castle in anger.

The man looked towards Hayley and said "lady Hayley, you cannot buy her."

She asked "why?"

He stuttered but then said "where is my price?"

He said "my lady I…"

She looked towards Marcel who said "here is your price" handing him a pocket full of coins.

Hayley walked to the woman trembling in fear. She turned to the man who had taken the coins from Marcel, walked to him and spat at him to Hayley's surprise. Before Hayley reacted, the man's hand swung in air and landed on the woman's face. Hayley shook to her core, took a step towards him saying "you cannot…" but the man was so angry that he pushed Hayley away from her causing her to stumble. If it had not been for Marcel's quick reflexes she would have fallen. He stood her up and grabbed the man from his throat saying angrily "go and enjoy the coins you just got."

He turned to Hayley saying "my lady, you should go back to Castle."

He helped her on his horse, turned to the woman Hayley and just bought and said "you, come to the castle tomorrow." He grabbed the reins of the horse and walked her and Elizabeth to the castle.

When she entered her bedchamber her eyes were stinging at what she had witnessed. She stopped in her track when she saw him pacing in her room.

Klaus was feeling so angry that he felt like killing her when he sensed her. He turned towards her. Their eyes met and then he nodded to Elizabeth who curtsied and left the room closing the door behind her. He saw confusion on her face as she turned to look back at the closed door. He walked to her, grabbed her arm and hissed as he brought her close to him "what do you think you were doing?"

She asked, confused "what do you mean Klaus?"

He said in the same tone "it is Niklaus and I saw what you did at that…" he hesitated and then said "wife-selling event."

Realization dawned on her but she didnt say anything for a moment and then she said "you cannot even say that word and you dont like what I did. He was selling her because she wanted a divorce. She didnt want to live with him. What if I dont want to live with you anymore? Will you sell…" but was unable to finish her sentence as a slap landed on her face.

She said with tears flowing down the cheek "if you don't want to exercise your husbandly right which you have not since I have gotten pregnant with this child, you need to leave."

His anger started to melt at seeing those tear droplets on her eye lashes. He said feeling frustrated "Hayley, you are not to change the norms of society."

She looked up wiping her eyes and said "Klaus I cannot stand there and see cruelty on anyone. If it hurts me just watching that, imagine how humiliating must it be to go thought that. She cheated on him, that was sin but selling her because of that is not right. Men cheat their wives all the time, they are not sold. I cheated on you. Why dont you sell me too?"

The moment the words were out his already open mouth closed shut. He glared at her and then left the room while she fell on the bed crying.

Klaus was pacing his room in anger thinking about what had happened in the wife-selling event and what she had said to him in her chamber when there was knock on his door. He said "come in."

He looked at Marcel in surprise and asked "what is it Marcel?"

Marcel said "I wanted to tell you what happened after you left."

When Marcel was done telling him his anger was back again at the danger she had put herself in. He walked back to her room but stopped as he saw her in her bed and asleep while Elizabeth was tending to the fire. He walked to her, put the throw on her and retreated not meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

\- continued-


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiveness

**_A/N: td Elijah and Camille's marriage is like an average marriage of 18th century where wives in general didnt have a right to interfere what their husbands are doing. I am taking that route that Cami had no idea. She is a very traditional wife but maybe seeing Hayley will encourage her to take steps too. As for Elijah, it might take him longer to adjust to new change. I am not focusing on their marriage but yes they will remain married. He has two daughters and a third one on the way. _**

**_Rest of the guest thank you fro reading and liking this story. I personally am had great fun writing this one. Next chapter will be last. The combined chapters were becoming too long so I divided them into two. I hope you like this one too. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

**_— _****_continued —_**

Next morning when he woke up, to his dismay the first thought that crossed his mind was "how could they both do this to him? Such a big betrayal." He wondered_ 'what happened to his determination to put everything behind for everyone's sake.'_ He got up feeling frustrated and seeing it was Sunday with no court he after changing his clothes locked himself in his art studio and spend the major part of the morning there giving the finishing touches to his painting. By the time Marcel came to accompany him for hawking he had made up his mind that for his own mental peace and for his child that she was carrying, he needed to become a better person. At least try to forgive her.

After he came back from hawking in the afternoon, Marcel left whereas he stayed with his horse for sometime. He turned around in impulse and groaned as he saw her walking towards the stable. As she approached a horse he asked her "where are you going and where is Elizabeth?"

Hayley said "to the lake and I asked her not to come."

He said "carriage cannot go there Hayley."

She said "I know that. I am taking a horse."

He stared at her in confusion and then said firmly "no, you are not."

She sighed and said "yes I am. I used to love riding if you remember."

He said softly "I remember Hayley but it is getting late and you are…." pausing for a second and then continuing "you are carrying my child. You cannot go alone."

Hayley looked at him and then as said "then you come with me" surprising both of them.

He continued to look into her eyes for a moment and then remembering what he had decided in the morning he said "right. Lets go" as he motioned Jackson who had been standing quietly there to walk her horse.

He mounted on his horse and looked towards her as she put her foot on the stirrup, pulled herself up and sat on the sidesaddle. He noticed then that even though she was wearing an everyday dress but she was wearing riding boots.

As she settled down on the horse, she started to feel nervous as the doubt if she should be riding in her condition took root in her heart. She wondered what if something happens to the baby when suddenly the horse startled causing her to startle and a soft scream erupted from her mouth.

He could see fear on her face and waited for her to change her mind but then realized that she will not do so. When Jackson walked the horse a couple of steps a scream erupted her throat and a spontaneous smile appeared on his lips.

He said "that is enough Jackson, I will take it from here."

As Jackson halted the horse, he leaned towards her and with both hands on her waist lifted her making her scream again and pulled her on his horse seating her right ahead of him with both legs dangling on left side of the saddle. As soon as he had put her there, he felt really weird with her body touching his.

She had hardly recovered from the surprise when his arms went around her to hold the reins making her a bit nervous.

She said to cover up her nervousness "why Klaus? I am impressed. Seen with me in this close contact in public!"

He said "it is Niklaus and you are carrying someone really precious to me. I have to take care of my investments" causing her eyes to sting for a moment and her hand without her knowledge went to her stomach. His gaze followed the motion and suddenly felt like touching her stomach but he felt hesitant thinking whether she would like it or not.

Hayley asked him after a couple of minutes "how long are you going to treat me like this?"

When he didnt answer she continued saying "Klaus, I am talking to you. I will not be treated like this. I … was not raised to be treated like a property."

He said softly "I remember."

**_Flashback Klaus_**

**_December 1770_**

_Monsieur Marshall said "lord Niklaus, society demands that husbands should treat their wives as their property but they are not. They are human being, not your property. They are doing a very important job for us. Raising our kids for us."_

_Klaus said "they are her children too."_

_He smiled and said "yes they are. They are both of our kids. As much as hers as ours so why the burden of raising them properly goes to her?"_

_Klaus said "because it is their job."_

_He shook his head slightly and said "no it is both of ours. Why is it her job to raise the kids when both man and woman were responsible for bringing that child in this world. Because as men we are responsible for providing income for our family, we tend to forget some important things in our lives like giving time to our children and our women. They deserve our attention and respect for what they do for us and our kids. While we have at most one thing to be concerned about and that is source of income and honor of the family, they have their hands in everything. taking care of our food, educating children, bringing children in this world, some die in the process, help us do our chores too so what if they want some attention and some respect from us. Think of it this way if they are happy by the little attention we give them, the better they can do their job and their most important job is to raise our child with good value system."_

_He continued to listen to him and then his eyes fell on Hayley whose head was resting on her folded arms on the table. _

_As he watched Monsieur Marshall turned towards her and patted her on the back gently. He wondered 'will he be able to give his daughter the kind of respect that he is teaching him?' _

**_End flashback_**

He looked around at the calm water of the lake and then turned towards her direction as she kicked the grass in her riding book. He couldnt help but wonder _'will he ever be able to have a real relationship with her? Will she ever love him? why does she not love him? She wants me to treat her like a wife. She feels remorseful for what she did. Does that mean that she has opened up her heart for him? If she has, should he give her the chance to occupy it with his as his was being occupied by her these days. If she has opened her heart to him then why did she let Elijah…' _He stopped his thought process shaking his head when he noticed her lips moving.

He asked "what?"

Hayley said "I asked, what is it?' breaking the grass tendril in her hand.

He said confused now "what?"

She asked "you have been staring at me for a while."

He said "nothing."

When she continued to stare at him he said "I was wondering why did you go to Elijah?"

He saw tension appear on her face and regretted asking the question when she looked so relaxed and apparently wants to forget about that too. He immediately said "forget it. Forget I ever asked."

He looked away towards the lake when he heard her say softly "he was kind to me."

He who had forgotten that she would even answering his question turn to look at her in shock. Not wanting to stay with her anymore he got up and said "lets go."

Hayley stared at him miserably but walked to the horse. She started to get up but he grabbed her from her waist and put her on the horse and started walking with the horse.

Hayley stared at his back feeling depressed but didnt know what to do so she kept quiet and kept on staring him.

Later that night when Elizabeth was helping her in the bathtub, Elizabeth said "lady Hayley, His Grace told me to tell you not to leave the castle alone again."

She asked "why?"

Elizabeth said "I dont know my lady. Perhaps you are with child."

She nodded and then her mind went to the child she was carrying when she heard her ask "what are you thinking my lady?"

She said "what if I have a girl? Will he be angry at me?"

Elizabeth smiled and continued to finger her hair and said "you are carrying a son to His majesty lord Niklaus."

She asked "how do you know Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth said "the dowser is an old acquaintance of mine my lady."

She asked surprised now "what dowser?"

Elizabeth said "His Grace asked Dowser Ansel before you were betrothed to lord Niklaus, my lady."

Hayley asked "why?"

She said "I don't know my lady. I just know that you are carrying an heir to this family."

When she kept quiet Elizabeth asked "are you not happy my lady?"

Hayley asked keeping her eyes closed "about what Elizabeth?"

She said "my lady, you are carrying a son, an heir to this family."

Klaus was walking towards his room thinking about their afternoon, what Monseiur Marshall had taught him, what she had told him about Elijah being kind to her. He suddenly decided to go see her so he entered her chamber. The chamber was empty. As he started to leave he heard her say "even if it were a girl, I would have loved her equally. What is it that makes sons more important then daughters? I have cared for my parents more then His Grace's son ever did."

He looked towards her in surprise and then he sat on the chair in front of the dresser out of line of bath chamber. He heard Elizabeth say "my lady, daughters leave their home one day. Their parents have to give them huge dowry. If their husbands are not happy with them, they bring shame to them and they are not source of income for the house."

Hayley said feeling a bit annoyed "but that is wrong. We are human too. Why are we treated like a property to husbands? I was lucky enough to have a father who didnt treat me like that but there are women who were property of our fathers and brothers even before they got married. Now that I am married, I am my husband's property and then will be my son's. When will we have rights, property and homes and what dowry Elizabeth. Ever since I have gotten married, I have lost right to everything that my father once gave me."

Klaus stared at the painting on the wall remembering what her father had once told him a long time ago when he heard Elizabeth say "my lady, what can I say? You are the literate one but I beg you not to voice your inner thoughts within the walls of this castle. His Grace is traditionalist and like him his sons follow his path. If you want to have a satisfied marriage you should accept your role in his life."

What she said next he was not ready to hear "what about happiness Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth said "happiness comes with satisfaction. If you are able to satisfy your man's needs you will be happy."

There was quiet for a while so he decided to leave her room.

After a few moments Hayley asked after slight hesitation "and what about love?"

Elizabeth smiled and said "you can love him. He can love you. But dont voice it openly and publicly and to prevent your heartache dont expect too much from him."

After Elizabeth helped her in the bed she told her "leave the lamp on. I want to read for a while." She opened the book but she was unable to concentrate as her eyes kept on wandering towards the adjoining door willing it to open at any time and see him in her room. She sighed and after sometime closed the book and relaxed in the bed managing to fall asleep at last.

Next morning when she woke up she stayed in the bed relaxing and then she looked towards the door when it opened and Elizabeth came in. She said feeling lazy "I want to stay in."

Elizabeth said "my lady, Lady Camille had arranged a small gathering with her friends and she wants your presence."

Hayley groaned but got up and said "alright. What do I wear for that?"

She suddenly looked up as a young woman entered the room and starting straightening her room. She hastily took out her clothes as Elizabeth took out her dress.

She asked "who are you?"

The young woman said "my name is Emma, my lady. His Grace asked me to help you along with Elizabeth if you need anything."

Hayley's eyes went from Emma to Elizabeth who was helping her get in her dress.

After she was dressed, she went towards Camille's chamber with Elizabeth and to her surprise with Emma. She had a great time in conversation with Camille's friends. Later she had to give Grace her lesson and then she went to the roof and sat there reading a book. In the afternoon she retired to her room hoping to have some alone time but she noticed that new maid Emma was still standing there. And then it hit her that throughout the day that she constantly had someone with her. And then she remembered what Elizabeth had told her about His Grace's order about her not leaving the castle alone. Every time she tried to do something, it was taken away from her and Emma would do it for her making her annoyed. At night time Elizabeth helped her in the bed and retreated whereas she notice that Emma stayed there. She said to Emma "I want to be alone Emma".

Emma said "my lady, his Grace …"

She said "I am ordering you to leave Emma."

Emma said "my lady."

She said "I am going to sleep Emma. I dont need you. I will ask for you in the morning."

There was hesitation on Emma's face but then she left to her relief.

She stayed there for a moment and then she got up feeling pretty annoyed and marched into his room.

Klaus was getting ready for bed when the door burst open and she entered saying "what is the meaning of this?"

He looked towards her, suddenly remembering the conversation he had overheard and said "I don't understand."

She said "your father cannot do this. I can take care of myself and this child. I dont need people waiting on me all the time."

He said "if you don't want them to wait on you then tell them not to do so. You dont have a problem telling people what to do or not."

She said through her teeth "they wouldn't dare go behind his Grace's order."

Klaus laughed to both of their surprise saying "then suffer it."

He laid in the bed and closed his eyes when he felt a warm body against his startling him. His eyes snapped open and he asked, shocked "what are you doing?" as her hands went around his torso.

she said "from this day onwards I am sharing this bed with you. Enough with this treatment. I am your wife. Your life partner. Treat me like that."

He tried to detangle himself but she said "you dont like it fine but I like it and as my husband and person who is supposed to take care of me, from this day onwards you will give me what I like too."

He stared at her head on his shoulder and succumbed to the desires that had started to wake in him and stopped struggling.

Hayley smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about how to make his father see logic in it.

Next morning when he woke up she was still next to him sleeping peacefully and during sometime in the night his arm had gone around him and he was holding her. He continued to hold her and started to think _what he was going to do about this situation? Has he forgiven her seeing that he had started to have these desires to make love to her but __in this pregnant state'_ he wondered. '_How did it happen that after all she did_ _she was lying in his arms and he was letting her lay there and in fact wants to make love to her?' _

He sighed and then gently shook her waking her up.

When she asked groggily and a bit annoyed "what?" he couldn't help but smile and said "Hayley you need to go before someone sees us. And Hayley, don't come tonight."

He saw disappointment on her face but to his relief she didn't say anything and left the room.

While he was busy with his responsibilities Hayley while making sure that kitchen was running smoothly managed to convey to Emma that she does not need her and if His Grace has a problem with it, he can summon her.

By the time he came back to castle at nightfall, he was so tired that as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Suddenly he woke up as he felt her arm around him. He sighed and went back to sleep but not before noticing that she had drawn curtain around the bed. When he woke up next time, it was still dark. The curtains were withdrawn and she was not with him and then he started noticing that she would come to him very late in night and leave before dawn and before he knew it a two months went by but he noticed that with each passing day he was starting to expect her with him and if for some reason she didn't come to him, he would lay in the bed later into night thinking _'where she was. It felt good to have another warm body close to him all those night.'_

**_Three months into her pregnancy:_**

Klaus looked towards the young woman sitting on the chair, reading a book posing for his portrait, smiled and continued to do so. He was so lost in his work that he didnt feel her presence.

She said to Elizabeth "you can leave."

Elizabeth said "lady Hayley. You should not cross your boundaries."

Hayley smiled and said "I am not Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied and left.

She walked towards him standing behind his easel with a paint pallet in his hand and absorbed in painting the woman sitting on the chair looking down reading a book. She noticed her dress was partially open from the front revealing a part of the swell of her breast more then what was norm. All of a sudden she felt annoyed but she quietly walked to him and stood beside him.

Klaus felt something touch his leg making him turn towards her. He looked at her dressed in the blue dress with a huge skirt which was now flirting with leg as she stood there looking at his painting. Looking at the tight fitted bodice which showed her beautiful curves making his heart race he like always wondered '_how does she breath in or walk in?'_ As he gazed at her she leaned towards him and whispered "I could have posed for you" surprising him.

He asked after recovering from initial surprise "you want to pose for me?"

She asked smiling as well as looking slightly confused "yes. why not?"

He felt flustered but then said as he turned his attention back to the canvas "you know that husband and wife cannot display their affection for each other publicly."

Hayley said "but this is just painting."

He said without looking at her "which I always paint with love."

He half wished for her to say something but when she didnt, he looked towards her now looking at the girl he was painting with a slight smile on her lips.

As he watched she started to leave. He impulsively held her arm asking "where are you going?"

She said looking into his eyes "you are busy so I thought I might leave you to it."

Before he could stop himself he said "stay."

She asked giving him a teasing smile making his stomach muscles tight "are you certain?"

He nodded letting go of her arm not realizing that he had transferred some paint on her beautiful dress.

She went to the bookshelf, picked out a book after going through the book and settled down near the fireplace. He continued to paint occasionally looking towards her reading a book feeling this knot in his stomach which he had no clue where they were coming from.

Later that evening when he was getting ready for bed Henrick said "my lord, your father requires you presence."

Klaus said "I will be there."

He put his coat back and went towards his father's chamber having an idea what he was going to talk to him about.

When he opened the door, room was empty except for him.

He walked to him and said "father you called for me."

Mikael said "I heard that lady Hayley was with you while you were in your studio."

KLaus cursed the lack of privacy in this castle but said "yes father."

Mikael turned to him and asked "does she not know that it is not wife's place to interrupt her husband?"

Klaus said "father she was not interrupting my work. She was there. She is young and still learning norms and tradition. I will take care to tell her to be mindful in the future."

Mikael nodded and said "this is all."

He turned and left for his room feeling angry and annoyed at the boundaries and traditions he had to be mindful of while interacting with his wife.

That night he was fast asleep when suddenly he felt a hand on his chest. He didnt even open his eyes knowing well it was her. Even though he had gotten used to her coming to him but still sometimes it still made him flustered. His body tensed for a moment but then he relaxed. He was trying to go back to sleep when she said "I know you are awake. I want to talk to you about something."

He asked curiously "what?"

When he didnt hear anything for a minute he opened his eyes, looked towards her and asked again "what Hayley?"

He could see hesitation on her face but then she said "I want you to forgive me for the sin I have committed."

He abruptly pushed himself on his elbows and turned to face her in shock.

She continued saying "I know you still have not forgiven me. Forgive me thinking of that as a stupid mistake I made while growing up. I know it is the biggest sin I have committed but believe me not a day has gone by ever since I have not regretted it but I cannot undo it. The only thing I can hope is that we will be able to put it behind us."

When he continued to remain quiet she said "if you dont then I will know that you dont want me in your life."

To his surprise tears roll down her temple and got absorbed into the pillow. He said "believe me Hayley, I too want to forget about it."

She said with tears flowing down her eyes "then please forgive me."

He didnt know what to say so he kept quiet.

Seeing him quiet she said "before I found out about this pregnancy, I used to think that you have forgiven me considering you used to come and have … you know with me but after you discarded me I realized I was wrong. You just wanted an heir from me. You still have not forgiven me."

When he continued to remain quiet not confirming or denying her assumptions she continued saying pursing her lips "from your silence and the way you have been letting me in your life, I am going to assume that you dont want to forgive me but we are in a situation where you are conflicted and I understand but please Klaus take a few more steps and lets put that horrible thing I did in our past."

He didnt know what to say so he continued to look into her pleading, tear brimmed eyes and then slowly nodded saying "it is Niklaus" bringing a teary smile to her face.

She wiped her eyes and snuggled close to him as he laid back. She felt a warmth wash over her body as his arm wound around her.

He was lost in thought about what they had just decided when his thought were interrupted by her saying "if you can bring yourself to do that then if I ask you something else, will you give it to me?"

He asked, surprised wondering '_what could she want now'_ but said "if I can."

She said "but that will stay between us."

He asked now curious "what do you mean?"

She said "something should stay between the sanctity of marriage. Do you not agree?"

When he didnt say anything she said "make love to me."

He thought he didn't hear her properly so he asked "what?"

She said "I know it is untraditional but I want you to make love to me. I am your wife and I deserve to get some pleasure."

He said dismissively "I will not treat you like a prostitute" reminding her of what Camille had once told her about wives who desire pleasure from their husband.

She looked towards him saying "I thought my father taught you better" and started to turn away from him but he pulled her towards him saying "what are you doing Hayley? Breaking traditions."

She smiled this time saying "it is always time to make new traditions Klaus" as she ideally brushed his lips with her thumb arousing him.

He said looking into her eyes "if my father finds out…"

she said "we are not committing a sin. We are just doing what is our right that God gave us."

He leaned her back on the bed until her back touched the mattress, keeping the eye contact when she grabbed his hand and took it to his stomach to his surprise and said "I am carrying your child. I am not unclean."

His heart jumped as the desire that he has been feeling all those nights when she would sneak into his bed, woke up in him again. And he gave in. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly - softly for the first time making her heart skip a beat and before he knew it she was cupping his face and kissing him surprising herself that she knew what she was doing. His hand went to her slip and started pulling up when she broke the kiss and said "I want you to make love to me, not lay with me."

He looked into her eyes, nodded and continued to take her slip off of her. His gaze shifted to her stomach in the dim light of the fire from the fireplace and he hesitantly pressed his hand over her bear stomach sending a chill through her body and he felt her arm around his neck tighten and suddenly he became convinced that is what he wanted too so he continued to pull her shift up now a bit eagerly until it reached her breast and then she raised her arms to help him take it out without breaking the eye contact. He was staring at her small firm naked breast for the first time ever, her stomach when he felt her taking off his shirt taking him by surprise but soon replaced by something she interpreted as good surprise.

When her hands went to his pants, he grabbed them. Both of them realized that thoughts and ideas that had been instilled in him couldn't be forgotten in one night. Seeing apprehension on his face, reading the reluctance, understanding where it was coming from she nodded. When he took it off, she looked at him for the first time and felt her cheeks burning. He smiled seeing the reddening on her cheek, pleasing him for some reason but when he hesitated she asked "what is it?"

He asked "will it hurt the child?"

She said touching his cheek "no, it will not. If it were to then God would never have allowed this to happen."

When he continued to stare into her eyes she grabbed his hand and put them on her naked breast sending a chill through his body. She whispered "make me feel special. Please."

His eyes went to her breast rising up and down. He then leaned in and kissed it gently making her grab the pillow and moan. Listening to the that sound encouraged him and he started to please her with what he had read in that guide book which he had done to her before but this time with her unclothed and the difference was visible. When she said "Klaus, please do it now" he was shocked but he obliged as he was ready by then too and slipped in her muttering "it is Niklaus."

A moan escaped her mouth making him harder. When he moved in her, she felt she was losing energy in her legs and was coming to climax sooner then she had realized. Klaus could feel a difference in this love making then the times when they managed to conceive their child. She bit into her lips to stop the out of control moans that were trying to escape her mouth as she climaxed and pulled him towards her.

Klaus felt her lips on his shoulder taking him by surprise and as he climaxed he collapsed on her painting with his face buried into her neck and impulsively pressed his lips in her neck. he lifted himself up after what seemed liked an everlasting moment, and looked into her face, with eyes closed and smile on her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her so she opened them. She smiled as his arm went around her head cradling her head and leaned in touched her forehead and kissed her gently on her lips. She whispered "thanks."

He couldn't help but smile. He rolled off of her and in impulsive brought her close to him. As he laid there with her catching his breath he wondered _what was happening to him. Why was he holding her?_ he realized that he had done many things impulsively that night and he liked it and he was looking forward to it next time if he ever happened again he wondered. He pulled the blanket over her as he realized that she had already slept in his arms. He wrapped the other arm around her too and heard her sigh and closed his eyes too.

Next morning when he woke up she was gone. He cursed himself for not feeling her sneaking out of his bed. He realized that after last night discussion and what followed that and now her disappearance made him feel discarded and used. He suddenly felt connected to her as it dawned on him that must have been how she felt when he didnt go to her after she got pregnant.

To his relief she was back again and slept peacefully in his arms. For the next few days they just slept with each other unwinding themselves after having long and tiring day dealing with his court dealigns, trips to estate, her making sure everything was running smoothly, her staying on top of Grace's studies.

Two weeks later he was lying next to her staring at her peaceful face as she slept next to him. Suddenly he wanted to make love to her thinking _she is his wife. She is right. They are not committed a sin_ but she was sleeping so he continued to look towards her and drifted off to sleep.

He suddenly felt something soft in his hand. He opened his eyes and realized that he was squeezing her breast. He was about to retreat his hand when he heard her moan in her sleep causing him to stop and he impulsively squeezed it harder feeling weird yet pleased at the same time. Seeing her expressions suddenly hardened him and then she opened her eyes and they looked at each other.

She said a bit groggy "I like this way of waking me up."

He smiled and said "that is interesting because I like seeing you like this."

He leaned in to kiss her surprising himself how comfortable he was feeling this time. He slowly took off her shift and after kissing each part of her body when he was about to take her she said "I want to…." but stopped.

He asked "what?" as he lifted himself on one arm

She hesitated and turned red as she said "I want to be on top tonight."

He looked at her in surprise and then he laughed seeing the redness that sneaked in her cheeks. He asked "really? How?"

She smiled and then touched his chest saying "may I?"

He looked at her for a moment wondering should he let her do what had been characterized as sin as per those guide books but seeing her expressions he touched her cheek gently and nodded.

She smiled broadly and pushed him back on the bed and got on him straddling him.

He wondered looking at her face, her naked body, her small exposed breast, her hands on his stomach as she positioned herself on him_ 'this is a wonderful sight why shouldnt men be allowed to see their wives like this'_ and then his mind became hazy as she slowly started to move on him rubbing herself against him and before he knew it his hands were on her breast and he sat up, adjusting her, slipping into her, engulfing her body and started moving along with her. When he released himself his lips were on her cleavage and her fingers were in his hair. He whispered looking into her eyes "that was …"

she whispered back "I know" kissing him gently on his lips and smiled as he rolled them on the bed and laid her down. His fingers traced her body and then he stopped thinking what he was doing but she said "don't stop."

He leaned in and kissed her as his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it and before he knew it for his shock he was on her and making love to her again.

Later he covered her naked body as she wrapped her leg around one of his legs and went to sleep only to be awaken by when she tried to detangle himself form her. He whispered "don't go."

She said touching his lips with her thumb "you know I want to stay with you but if your father finds out he will not let us spend another night together and I would rather leave now then not spend another night with you."

He kissed her saying "me too. I wish we didn't have to sneak around. We are husband wife. You were right we are not committing a sin."

She kissed him once again, put on her shift and left.

For the next two months things went smoothing with them sneaking around at night and no one finding out about their secret. During the day time Klaus had started asking for her presence in his chamber a lot. He loved it when she would sit near the fireplace lost in her book often accompanied by Grace while he read his. When alone in his chamber, he would often ask her about his decisions that he had made during the court and loved her input which sometimes were radical but gave him a new perspective and they would end up discussing and meet half way. During the court session too sometimes while a decision to a complaint filed by a peasant made by him or Elijah he would see her struggling with herself not to interrupt which always amused him. At last one day she blustered in the court about a decision Elijah passed bringing a smile to his face but he knew traditions so he nodded her to sit down.

When later that evening Elijah said to him "you should control her Niklaus. She cannot speak up so openly about what she thinks while her husband is there to make a decision. A wife cannot speak in the court unless her husband is not there to do that job" he felt really annoyed and all the resentment towards him made him want to punch him but then he remembered his promise to Hayley that he will put their indiscretion behind him. But to get back at him, the following day he made it a point to tell Hayley in front of the whole court to resolve one of the complaints a peasant's wife had filed enjoying the look of disgust Elijah gave him. He even started to go to her bedchamber casually to ask her how her day was going taking her and Elizabeth by surprise. He was surprised that he didnt care about the talk about them in the castle. He was even prepared for his father's next lecture but it never came. The feelings he once had for her had woken in him again- the feelings which had prompted him to suggest his proposal to her to his father were starting to emerge. It annoyed him to no bound that they were not allowed to spend any time alone during the day time but both of them would make it up at night time when they shared the bed unknown to anyone and occasionally made love to each other knowing well that they were not committing a sin.

\- continued -


	5. Chapter 5 what you believe in

**_five months pregnant Hayley_**

Hayley was sitting in the kitchen garden thinking about her and Klaus's love making last night not knowing that she was smiling when she heard Elizabeth say "my lady."

She looked towards her and asked "what is it Elizabeth?"

The smile slipped from her face at the look and hesitation on her face. She asked with racing heart "what is it Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth said "lord Niklaus was in an accident."

She started towards the castle and then started to run when Elizabeth said "my lady stop. You are with child" but she didnt stop.

When she reached outside his room she took a deep breath and after gaining composer she opened the door.

As she entered she stopped as she saw a few people gathered around his bed. She walked to his bed and gasped as she stared at him lying face down with his skinned back.

She looked around hastily as the door opened and Mikael, Camille and Elijah walked in. Her eyes met Elijah's but while his got excited hers remained worried. She asked "what happened?"

Jackson said "his highness fell from his horse which had gone wild. We had to put it down. His foot got stuck in the stirrup and he was dragged to a distance before the horse was stopped."

She turned to physician and asked "what are you doing to cure him?"

The physician said "we need to take care that his injuries so that they are not infected. Someone has to stay with him all night to make sure he does not lie on his back."

She at once said "I will take care not to see that happen."

There was silence and then Mikael turned to him and said "Lady Hayley, you need to remain silent."

Before she could stop herself she turned to him and said "he is my husband. I said I will take care of him" paused for a second and then continued saying "seeing that I will be taking care of him, is it permissible to share his room?"

Anger flashed through his eyes as he said "no. You are not to burden yourself. You are carrying an heir to the family" and was leaving when the physician said "his Grace he needs someone to stay with him all the time. He needs plenty of bed rest and restriction of activity."

She hastily said "I can do that. What about the change of bandage and washing his wounds every day?"

He asked curiously "you know how to do that?"

She said "yes my father was a scholar and he taught me a lot of things. We had a medical facility near the house where we used to live when I was a young and I used to volunteer."

The physician said "ahh if you have worked in a medical facility then you would know how to clean his wound to stop the infection from spreading. I have put herbs on his injuries. He is sleeping right now but he will be in pain when he gets up."

She looked towards Mikael and was taken back at the anger on his face but at least he nodded and left.

She said to everyone "he needs to rest. Everyone should rest too."

She could feel eyes on her especially Camille's and Elijah's but she turned to Jackson and Henrick "I don't need you. If I require your services then I will call you. Leave."

She looked at Elizabeth and said "get me my clothes Elizabeth" as the room started getting empty.

While he slept Elizabeth helped her change. She got under the blanket with him after pulling the curtains around them.

She turned to face him and saw him sleeping peacefully next to her. She couldn't help but gaze into his peaceful face and then on impulse she touched his curls. She then touched his forehead on the cut on his head and felt her heart contract. As she touched his bare back bandaged he startled and opened his eyes. Their eyes met for a second but then he closed them feeling really tired. He moved his hand on the pillow, grabbed her hand and asked "what are you doing?"

She said "nursing you back to health."

A smile appeared on his lips as he said "looks like tide has turned."

She said "yes it has" squeezing his hand and planting a kiss on it.

He didn't know when his eyes closed again and he fell asleep while she continued to look at him with worried expressions.

Next morning he was lying face down, while she was in her room to changing her clothes when the physician came in and started to apply herb on his back. He said "my lord, we need to do bloodletting to prevent the infection."

He said "when?"

He said "tomorrow my lord. Tonight you need to be bathe so that it will increase the movement tot blood and you are not to eat heavy."

She stayed with him most of the day while he slept under the influence of the potion monsieur Harmon had given him to help with pain.

Later that night when he was in the bathtub partially immersed so to not immerse his back in it, to try his mind to not think about pain in his back, he started thinking about Hayley and how far they had come. And then out of blue after many months he started to think about Elijah and her and his heart sank. He realized that even though he forgave her but that very thought still hurt him. After the bath Henrick helped him in his robes and was helping him in bed when she came in and said "that will be all Henrick."

After he retreated she asked him "what are you thinking?"

He asked still reeling with those thoughts "why are you doing this?"

Taken aback she said "what sort of question is that? You are my husband and it is my duty to take care of you. I might be rebellious at times but I still remember my basic duties as a woman."

Before he could stop himself he said "I wish you had listened to other things that monsieur Marshall taught you" making her feel as if he had slapped her. She gulped her tears but didnt say anything.

After fixing his blanket she said "I will be back" ignoring his "Hayley"

Klaus cursed himself and hoped that she will come back but for a long time when she didnt come back and cursed again that he couldnt go after her in his condition, he looking towards the door feeling drowsy from the herbs monsieur Harmon had given him drifted off to sleep.

After having a good cry in her room when she returned she stopped as she saw Camille sitting next to him dabbing his wounds and him already asleep. She stared at her face with her hands on her stomach. She came out of trance as she saw her hand went to his curls and she felt like snatching it away from there. She cleared her throat and asked "Camille what are you doing here?"

She startled saying "I was just…"

Hayley stared at her burning cheeks and said "thank you but I can take it from here."

Camille said "you must be tired Hayley. I can…"

but she said softly "Camille, go to Elijah. Ask him for your rights."

Camille felt as she had slapped her. She stood up saying "pardon me Hayley. I dont know what I was thinking."

Hayley felt bad for her knowing exactly what she was going through. She held her hand saying "this is what happens when husbands ignore their wives Camille."

She felt bad as she saw tears in her eyes and said holding her hands "Camille, he is your husband. You are carrying his child. You have a right to demand his attention."

After Camille left she fixed the blanket on his body, changed into her night dress that Elizabeth had left for her and laid next to him.

Next morning when he woke up it was bright and she was still in his arms. He said "Hayley, what are you still doing here? It is daytime. My father…"

She said sleepily "he knows that I am not leaving tho room until you get better. Now hush let me sleep" brining an amusing smile to his lips. He said "Hayley I…" but she stopped him by saying "it is alright Klaus."

He said "it is Niklaus" but at the same time felt relieved. He laid his arm over her waist and closed his eyes.

He was startled out of his sleep when his servant said "my lord, monsieur Harmon is here for you bloodletting."

He looked toward sleeping Hayley with his arm on her breast, feeling glad that it was not visible in the darkness caused by the drawn curtains. He said "that would be all Henrick. Leave us."

As Henrick retreated he caressed her face saying "Hayley, love. you need to get up. The physician is here."

She woke up and asked still feeling sleepy "are you sure you want to do this bloodletting?"

When he nodded she sat up saying "then I will stay with you when that happens."

She got out of the bed, put on her robes and went to her room but not before she saw the curtains around the bed being withdrawn. She said to Elizabeth "get my clothes ready and quickly. I need to go back soon."

He was lying on his stomach looking at the wall when he felt the mattress sink. He turned towards her and smiled.

Hayley looked towards the physician anxiously as he placed a tourniquet above his bicep and gave the stick to her to squeeze for the veins to swell. She saw the physician touching the protruding veins and then startled as Klaus hand landed on her lap. She grasped his hand impulsively whispering "if you hurt just squeeze it."

She looked up just in time to see monsieur Harmon putting a small puncture in his vein and the blood starting pooling in the container Henrick had put under his cut.

She continued to look at his face, their eye not wavering when she suddenly felt the grasp of his hand on her hand relaxing and said "can we stop it now? He is fainting."

The physician said "my lady, we have to continue until he faints if we want to prevent the infection."

She squeezed his hand and then leaned in and whispered "just think about our child and nothing else."

She kept on holding his hand until it totally relaxed and his eyes closed and then the physician stopped the bleeding, washed the area with water, bandaged it and said "he needs to rest now."

When his eyes opened the first thing he saw was her sleeping peacefully holding his arm. He felt really fatigued so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him and continued to sleep.

Next morning after making sure he was comfortable she left Henrick in charge and headed towards the court feeling nervous about taking his role in the court. She could feel eyes on her and that didnt help the nervousness. She listened to the peasants who worked on Klaus's land, reports from the estate, land and complaints like she has been doing for the past one year but today she felt a great sense of responsibility. She felt a mixture of relief and annoyance when Elijah, whom she tried her best to ignore, handled most of the complaints.

She was going towards his bedchamber after the court ended when Camille asked her "Hayley what are you doing?"

She asked confused "what Camille?"

Camille said "showing your affection for your husband publicly is not acceptable Hayley."

She looked at her in confusion and then said "Camille I am just taking care of him, providing him comfort. Is it not a wife's responsibility?"

And then walked away leaving Camille speechless.

For the next few days everything went round the clock. He started to heal and every time he opened his eyes she was there pampering him to his surprise. During the silent moments before falling to sleep he realized that he was getting short tempered but not once she showed her annoyance at his behavior. Often he would ask her to sit with him when he was bored out of his mind and she was supposed to go to the court but she would oblige after sending message to Elijah by Elizabeth or Henrick's hand that she will not be able to make it. She was washing his wounds twice a day, putting new bandages after cleaning them, making sure he was eating properly, making sure he was comfortable.

Five days after his bloodletting he suddenly woke up from the pain in wounds. From the evening light in the room he realized it was near evening. He tried to go back to sleep but couldnt so he turned his face towards the fireplace and and saw Grace sitting opposite Hayley near the fireplace. As he watched she said "women are not inferior to men and although they should be obedient to their fathers and brothers and husband but under no circumstances they should be allowed to be abused. If you want your husband to give you respect then you are not committing a sin. It is your right. God created this relations to have mutual respect between them. If you love him then you deserve his love too."

He continued to stare at them when his ten year old niece asked "do you love uncle Niklaus?"

She smiled, touched her cheek and said "more then you know and one day you will find someone too whom you will love to no bounds. Remember that day, dont let him treat you like his property. You have rights. You should demand for them…"paused for a moment and then continued "under the boundary of morals and respect. Asking for them in a loving way is not wrong Grace."

After a moment of silence she said "your mother told me that you are to be betrothed to lord Tyler in just over a month. Do you like him?"

Even from the distance Klaus could see red sneaking in his niece's cheeks and he wondered _'has she become that old to be betrothed?'_ but then he focused his attention to what she was saying "I dont know how I feel. Did you like uncle Niklaus when you were betrothed?"

Hayley smiled and said "I have known him since I was very young. My father used to teach him so we used to visit the castle a lot. I used to admire him. He was different then other boys. I dont remember how I got betrothed to him but I was about your age. I dont know how I fell in love with someone else but then I realized my mistake and I saw that Klaus was the one God selected for me and I vowed that day that I will give my whole heart to him and since then my heart belongs to him."

She asked "and his?"

She looked down at the book and said smiling "you should ask him that. It is time for you to go and rest. Go. We will continue from tomorrow. Remember Grace speak up your mind but in the sphere of respect. Shouting unnecessary does not take you anywhere. Use the wonderful brain God has given you and use it well. Now go, Sleep tight and think about what we have talked about."

As he watched Grace got up and was leaving when she stopped at the door and asked "why do you call him Klaus?"

He smiled waiting to find out why she called him that and not by his proper name.

But when Hayley said "I dont know, it is just something that make me feel that he is mine and I am the only one who can call him that" it warmed his heart.

Grace smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

He closed his eyes thinking of what she was talking to Grace about. It was a startling information that she loved him. He wondered when did that happened and then the more he though about her the more he realized that she has been in love with him for a long time and that is why she felt betrayed when he ignored her. Soon he drifted off to sleep again not wanting her to know that he had overheard her conversations with Grace.

A few days later he had fully recovered so after Henrick helped him into his night clothes and retired he thought of telling her how he had been feeling about her latterly disregarding the traditions. He walked toward her room as she had not come to him yet, opened the door and stood there looking at Elizabeth tying her hair. He wondered '_has he ever seen her hair loose' _and suddenly wished he could see them. He took a step when he heard her say "Elizabeth, if I die during the childbirth, will you be there to take care of my child."

His heart jumped to his throat as if someone was constraining his breathing. He started to retreat when he heard Elizabeth say "I will, my lady. I will."

He could hear the hurt in her voice when she said "you will stay with my child even if he gets married again. Give me your word."

He felt as someone was whipping him making him realize for the first time that these thoughts had never crossed his mind and just the possibility of it made his heart sink.

He stopped at the door but then turned and walked to them. He touched Elizabeth's shoulder startling her and then motioned her to leave while she said "I was so scared when he was hurt. I never realized how much I love him until he got hurt."

She wiped her tears and startled as she felt arms go around her chest and pulled her towards him. She asked "how long have you been here?"

He leaned in kissed her neck saying "a long time but your eyes were not looking for me."

He felt wetness on his arms startling him. He turned her towards her and asked "Hayley what is it?" lifting her chin.

She said in teary voice "how can you forgive me for…" but he cut her by kissing her. She couldn't help but return the kiss. He said after breaking the kiss "forget about the past Hayley. You have been loyal to me ever since and that is what I want to remember about our marriage. Since I made you my wife you have been loyal to me."

She said still in teary voice "Can we move from here? This castle will never make me or you forget what I did. I know I cannot break that connection with him because he is your brother. I don't want to end you ties with him but seeing him everyday reminds me of the sin I committed."

He said after looking into her tear filled eyes "yes we can. After our child is born we will. Let me get my manor ready and then we will move there. Happy."

She said "partly."

He asked "and the other part, which is sad. Why is that?"

She looked into his eyes and said "I want you."

Hayley felt her heart sink when he continued to look at her without making a move and then she felt his hand on her back and something being pulled from her hair making the bun open and the hair fall on her shoulder. She smiled when he lifted her chin saying "I want to see them open whenever I am doing this."

She asked smiling now "what?"

He scooped her up, carried her to he bed, pulled the curtains around them, leaned in and started making love to her.

Next day he went to the court for the first time in two weeks and from Elijah he found out that she had been covering courts in his absence which he knew but still made him wonder how come his father allowed it. That afternoon when his father called him in his chamber he had made up his mind so he listened to his father calmly when he said "you are healthy now so she needs to go back to her chamber."

He asked "why?"

Mikael looked at him in surprise but said "because she has done what she was supposed to do."

Klaus asked controlling his anger "and what was that?"

Mikael said "nurse you back to health."

Klaus said "hmm now it is time to remind her of her place."

Mikael said angrily "Niklaus!"

He said coldly "she is my wife and it is up to me when I require her."

He turned and left the room before Mikael had anything to say to him. When he entered his bedchamber later that night, the curtains around his bed were withdrawn. He cursed and barged into her room.

Hayley was lying on her bed thinking of whether she should to to his room or not when the door opened and he came in. She could see anger on her face from distance and wondered _'what had happened?'_

He stared at her for a moment, then walked to her, removed the blanket angrily, scooped her up causing her to yelp and carried her back to his room saying "you will share my bed from this day onwards."

Hayley said "Klaus, His Grace…"

He snapped "_you are my wife not his!_ I tell you what I need from you and you will oblige."

He gently dropped her on the bed and went to change his clothes leaving her bewildered. When he got under the blanket she asked "what happened?"

He said angrily "nothing."

He expected her to say something but when she didnt he turned to her and asked still angry "do you want to share this bed with me?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she hastily said "yes I do. Why would you even doubt that?"

He pulled her towards him aggressively and said "then never question it again."

He relaxed as he felt her arm go around him after a few silent moments and they both drifted off to sleep.

From that day onwards it became a common knowledge in the castle that lord Niklaus was sharing his bed with his pregnant wife but he was not concerned about anything and in a matter of days the news became old and died.

Hayley went to meet Camille after many days realizing that she had not been to visit Klaus since that day and they had not talked since they had talked after the court. To her relief their meeting went smoothy without anyone of them mentioning those two interactions or the fact that she was sharing the bed with her husband while she was pregnant.

She started to feel as if life couldn't get any better as she thought _'Elijah was way in her past. They had not crossed their paths for a long time. She was in love with her husband and he too cared about her. Camille and she were friends and she was growing her husband's child in her.'_

Klaus was happy as he realized that he and Hayley were getting closer and closer to each other by the day. Even though he had not forgiven Elijah but he had forgiven Hayley and that incidence he had realized that he will never forget but he had learned to put it behind him and move on. Many evenings they spent together while she read books related to literature, poetry while Grace sat with her and then to his surprise one day he started to paint her and Grace as she was explaining Grace some poem.

She would watch him as he would do sword practice with Marcel hoping that he does not hurt. Once he had a fight with Elijah during which she was pretty tense but things turn out okay.

Twice a week he would go to hunting, hawking or inspecting the estate.

While he would be busy in his courts she would be listening to betrothals and attend parties with Camille talking about poetry, marriages and country love. She had started to spend a lot of time with Grace who was to be betrothed in a month teaching her to dance for the party in the honor of her engagement.

He was putting his coat on when he looked up as the door opened and she walked to him and said "can you tie me up?" causing him to raise his eyebrows.

She smiled and said "get used to it. I want you to be my husband in all sense and I want this to be done by my husband when he can."

He stepped behind her and asked "dear God Hayley, how do you breath in it?"

She sighed saying "with difficulty. That is why I would love you to take it off as soon as we are back in this room."

He said "I would rather tear this rather than wasting time on untying."

She smiled and said "a little tighter."

He said "Hayley you are with child."

She said "I know. Dont worry I am not wearing a corset."

She smiled as she felt a kiss land in the folds of her neck followed by "good. For a moment I got worried."

He turned her towards him after he was done, leaned in and kissed her saying "you look stunning but I cannot wait to take out out of this so that you can breathe."

She asked smiling "have you met him?"

He said "yes. Elijah introduced him to him. Seems like a good boy. He is son of one of Elijah's friends - Lord Lockwood."

She said "I hope she is happy. I asked her a few days ago but she does not know how she feels right now."

He stepped towards her saying "I know. I heard you."

She gasped turning red to his amusement as she recalled the conversation but he smiled saying "I am glad I heard because however modern you become I dont think you would have staid that to me."

She felt flustered and said "I would have."

He said rising his eyebrows "really?"

She said "I lov…" but stopped heat rising in her cheeks at the intensity in his eyes.

He laughed, kissed her and said "I love you too. Now lets go we are getting late."

She asked surprise "you want to enter with me?"

He said "yes" as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

When they entered the big hall side by side a few minutes later a smile appeared on her face as she saw an orchestra playing and a couple of people dancing. As they walked towards their designated chairs, couple of eyes fixed on them bringing a smile to Klaus's face. He realized that making an entrance with Hayley was something he had been looking forward to since this morning.

A while later they both parted their ways as she went to talk to ladies and he continued to entertain gentlemen along with Elijah. She looked around wondering who lord Tyler was. There was only one young man who was talking to Klaus whom she suspected to be lord Tyler but she didnt want to ask Camille giving her a reason to comment on her curiosity. Hayley looked towards Grace after a while standing quietly next to her maid. As she watched her, she looked up and caught her eyes. She moved closer to Camille and asked "why aren't they dancing?"

Camille said "I don't know. Probably shy."

She asked a bit hesitantly "do you mind if I tell them to dance?"

Camille looked a little hesitant but then nodded. She walked towards Klaus talking to someone. After slight hesitation walked to him and stood there quietly as he continued to talk to the young man. When he was done talking Klaus turned towards her and said "Hayley meet Lord Tyler betrothal to Grace."

Hayley felt flustered but said "it is nice to meet to you Ty… lord Tyler."

She then added "may I borrow my husband for a minute?"

Klaus looked towards her curiously but walked with her to a side.

She said "why are you talking to him? Encourage him to dance with Grace."

He said "because it feels good to know him more. He looks confident but he is really nervous."

Hayley said "he looks more confident then you were when we got married. You didnt even dance with me" causing his eyebrows to raise. He stepped towards her saying "and I regret that to this day?"

He turned back towards Tyler and said "I will talk to him. Dont move from her. I want my dance" surprising Hayley.

Hayley looked towards him with a smile as he said something to Kenner who turned towards Grace and nodded.

Hayley startled as she heard Elijah ask "you look lovely today Hayley."

Hayley felt her heart skip a beat but smiled and said "such a happy occasion. Grace seems happy Elijah."

He said "yes. She and you."

She turned to him and with racing heart said "Elijah I have put that night behind me. I am carrying your nephew or niece. Respect that." She paused for a moment and then said "Klaus knows about us."

He said "I know and I am glad that he and you are making progress in your relationship."

She said "dont take his effort in getting our relationship to this place as his acceptance to what we did. We sinned Elijah. I am going to pray for forgiveness for the rest of my life and you should too. You have a wonderful wife who loves you. I vowed I will be loyal to him. Just like you should be for Camille. She needs you. She wants you."

She startled as she felt a hand on her waist biting into her waist followed by him saying icily "come, dance with me."

At one glance she saw anger on his face making her heart sink. She focused her attention to the dance floor and she noticed a few more couple standing in the dance floor, one of them to her amusement was Grace and Tyler. When the music started they started moving around the dance floor in a perfect rhythm, her not doing excessive movement while she was passed from one man to another gently twirled and at last to him. She wanted to tell him what had happened but he passed her to Tyler who to next man. When the music ended their curtsied and stepped back. She felt her heart sink as he stayed away from her during the rest of the ceremony.

In a few minutes Klaus got busy with talking to courtiers whereas Hayley and Camille entertained the company.

Later food was served. She was so distracted that she picked up a glass of wine which was immediately taken away from her hand followed by a hiss "are you out of your mind?" causing her to startle. She asked confused "what?"

He showed her the drink saying "_this._"

She said in shock looking around "God, was I going to…? Did anyone see?"

Klaus said "hopefully now."  
She said on the verge of crying "Klaus, nothing happened. I told him…."

He cut her off by saying "we will talk later and _it is Niklaus_. Not now" gulping her drink.

She looked at him with sadness and then spotting Camille who went towards a room where she knew card were being played. After some while she looked up and spotted Klaus sitting on the opposite table playing cards. Their eyes met and from distance he could see tears brimmed eyes and his heart ached for her. He wanted to hug her but then he recalled how close she was standing with Elijah. He wanted to punch Elijah for even talking to her but considering the occasion he had restrained himself.

After retiring into her room as Elizabeth was helping her out of her dress she said to Elizabeth "that is enough Elizabeth. I can do the rest."

Elizabeth said "my lady, are you alright."  
She turned all of a sudden and hugged her crying "Elizabeth, I have done the biggest sin in my life. I will never be forgiven for that. God will punish my child for my sin. He will never forgive me."

Elizabeth patted her back feeling bad for her and said "my child, He is capable of forgiveness you and I cannot even imagine."

Klaus hands were on the door when he heard her say "he thinks I am still with him. How can I make him believe that he is he only one in my heart?"

Elizabeth said "my lady, he hurts seeing you with anyone. Do you know why?"

When she nodded Elizabeth said "he loves you my lady."

She asked wiping her face "if he does then shouldn't he trust me."

Elizabeth looked at her young innocent face and said "no my lady. When you love someone and there is a bad incidence between them then the seeds of doubt are easy to start. You have to earn his trust."

He couldn't stand there anymore so he entered the room. As his eyes met Elizabeth's over her shoulder he nodded signaling her to leave. Hayley turned around as she saw Elizabeth curtsying and hastily wiped her tears. As the door closed he held her form her shoulders, turned her towards him and said "you know she is right. I do love you and that is why even seeing you with Elijah makes me angry. WE should move from her as soon as we can."

HE pulled her into his are as she said "Klaus please forgive me. I…."

but he said "I have forgiven you Hayley. I just need to get control of my temper when I see you with him which I am sure I will be able to manage with the passage of time. You have to be patient with me."

That night after making love to her he pulled her towards her, fixing the blanket over her naked body, sighed and closed his eyes not believing that he was so scared of his father about all of this. She was right- they are husband and wife and they have a right to do so and she is beautiful. They went to sleep not knowing that someone came in the room, parted the curtains and looked at them and retreated.

Next morning he was summoned by his father and was asked "do you want your child to die?" causing him to curse the servants in the castle wondering who could have told his father.

He said "father I told you that she is my wife. If she and I want to please each other then we can."

He said "no. you cannot. If anything happens to my grandson."

He said angrily "_before becoming your grandson, he will be my son. And I can do whatever I want with my wife."_

After saying that he dashed out of his room in anger.

Next morning after the court as they walked out Elijah said "why are you treating her like that?"

He looked toward him and asked "how?"

Elijah said "a prostitute. You should not display your love for her so openly."

Before he could stop himself he lost his temper and he punched Elijah on his face. He hissed "I love her Elijah. Get out of my way."

Elijah said massaging his jaw recovering from the shock "you are committing sin Niklaus. If you love her then keep it within the confines of your bedchamber. Not tell the whole world about it."

Klaus had hardly taken a few steps when he heard him say that. He turned to face him and asked in shock "I am committing sin? _I am?!_"

Seeing Elijah's face suddenly gone pale gave him some satisfaction. He continued saying "No Elijah, I have not and if I have kept my mouth shut then it is for this family, for Hayley, _for Camille, for your children, my child_ and _for myself_. _Not for you_. Every time I see you I feel like doing something for what you have done but you have a wonderful wife and kids who unfortunately need you and for them I am letting you go. Go to her and never ever question my relationship with Hayley again."

He turned away from him in anger and walked away.

He was so angry that he couldn't even concentrate during hawking so he headed back earlier then usual. When he entered his room Henrick said "my lord lady Hayley is sick." He went to her room wondering what had happened this time and saw Camille and a few ladies along with his father there. He asked Camille "what happened?"

Camille said looking worried "she is bleeding."

He asked getting worried now "what? how?"

Camille said "nobody knows. Mary, the midwife is checking if the child is alright."

He darted to the drawn curtains ignoring Camille's "stop Niklaus."

and Mikael's "I told you."

Before he could say anything the midwife parted the curtains and said "the child is safe but from what Elizabeth told me it seems that someone tried to kill lady Hayley."

He turned towards Elizabeth in shock asking "what?"

Elizabeth said now crying "her food was poisoned my lord."

He asked in the same tone "how do you know?"

She said "lady Hayley wanted to sleep early so I brought her food early to her room. After eating a bit she asked me to take it away. A few minutes later when I was leaving the kitchen I saw the cat dead near her tray my lord."

He looked around asking "where is monsieur Harmon?"

He started pacing the room wondering '_where was the physician' _while she laid there feeling worried for their child.

After what looked like eternity the physician came and after checking her he said "I will give her something to drink that will help her with this. She should be fine in a few days but if she does not feel better, we will have to perform bloodletting. She is to stop any excessive activities. Her maid told me that she digested a little food which might have saved her life."

He felt as if he could breath and not caring about the gathering he bend his head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

As Elizabeth helped her drink some water mixed with the herb, the room started to empty.

He said to Elizabeth "stay with her. I will be back" and went to his room.

After changing his clothes, when he came back he saw Elizabeth was gone but there was someone else whom he couldn't see because of curtains. He hurried towards her thinking of what had happened that evening and then stopped as he heard a very familiar voice say "I am sorry Hayley. I dont know what I was thinking. Ever since I found out you are having a boy I got jealous. Why do you get to have a boy and me a girl. Please forgive me Hayley. I pray that you get better. I am so happy your child is fine" followed by a sob.

He couldnt believe his ears but then he backed away and hid behind the curtain.

After Camille retreated from the room the realization started to dawn on him. He laid next to her holding her tight, putting his hand on her pregnant stomach wondering_ what should he do_ and then at last after a lot of thinking he decided if things took a turn for worse then he would take some action.

For the next few days she stayed in her bed as monsieur Harmon had advised her bed rest and she felt relieved that she started getting better and no bloodletting was performed. On one hand she was relieved that she was getting better but on the other hand she was getting bored out of her mind but the fear of what she was about to lose made her sit in that bed and rest. She felt relieved that everyday Grace and Camille visited her. She felt Camille a bit withdrawn but then she thought it was because of her last days of pregnancy. Klaus was wonderful with her. On the second day of her illness when she woke up she found herself in his bed. Later that night night as she was waiting for him she opened her ledger and wrote "I still cannot believe that he told me that I will be sharing his bedchamber with him from this day onwards. It feels wonderful. Wives should be allowed to share their husbands' bedchamber. Living in a close contact can only bring them together and flourish their love for each other."

She was so lost that she didnt notice the door open.

He walked to her, seeing her sitting on the bed looking down at something and then he realized that she was writing something. Now curious he walked to her and seeing her so lost wondered what she was doing but then he laid on her bed and asked "what are you doing?" startling her.

She looked up, smiled and said "writing. How are you?"

Klaus looked over at the ledger she was writing in and asked "I am good but what are you writing?"

Hayley said "my experience as a wife to a lord and how much I have learned from it. From what my father taught me. From what being with you has taught me."

he asked "and what about what you taught me?"

She smiled saying "I had no idea you learned something from me."

He said holding her hand "you taught me that it is okay for a wife to ask her husband to give her pleasure. It is oaky for them to live together, share a bed, not to treat her like a leaper" he smiled as he touched her stomach "when she is carrying his child."

She put the ledger down, smiled and said "I think I didn't have to work too hard. Your thinking was already different from an average person."

He scooted over, put his head on her lap and said "lets see if you can say it today."

She asked running her fingers through his hair having an idea what he was talking about "what?"

He said with a mischievous smile "I love you."

She smiled and said "I…" feeling flustered why she was getting shy about the simple three toward and then she snapped "stop looking at me like that."

He laughed and asked "like what?"

She said "like this" and then before Klaus could get up she put her hand on his eyes and said "I love you."

He removed his hand laughing now and pulled her towards him kissing him saying "all your modern approach to life ends here and I love it Hayley."

He sat up, pulled her towards him as they laid against each other comfortably. She had almost closed her eyes when she heard him say "the first time I realized I loved you was a month before your father agreed to give your hand in marriage to my hand" causing her to snap her eyes open.

She looked up shocked and asked "what?"

He said smiling now "I asked my father to ask monsieur Marshall to give your hand in marriage to mine."

She asked "but you never showed any interest in me."

He didnt say anything for a minute and then said "because you had already started showing interest in Elijah."

She said "Klaus…"

He smiled and said "it is Ni…" but then stopped and continued "I know Hayley. That was our past. We are going to make a wonderful happy future."

He heard her sigh of relief and her felt her hand on his chest and along with her drifted off to sleep.

**_4 months later _**

Hayley asked exhausted "Elizabeth where is Klaus?"

Elizabeth looked at her in shock and said "my lady, lord Niklaus cannot be with you."

She slumbered back on the bed feeling tired of all that pushing.

She said after a moment "I beg you. I want to see him. Just for a moment. I beg you" but then screamed so loud as the pain hit her

Elizabeth said "my lady, just a little while."

Klaus was pacing outside the room anxiously when he heard her scream. He looked towards the door and suddenly he remembered the conversation she was having with Elizabeth about taking care of his child if something happens to her. He shook to his core and impulsively headed to the door when he heard a reprimand from Elijah "Niklaus" but he ignored it and pushed the door open.

Hayley fell back on the bed, exhausted as someone Camille dabbed her forehead saying "hush. You are doing great. Just a little while longer."

She said pleading on the verge of crying "Camille I beg you to call him. I want him. I need him."

Camille said "Hayley…" when the curtain parted and he entered.

Camille gasped "Niklaus you cannot…" and hastily covered Hayley with the blanket.

Hayley had her eyes closed when she heard her say. Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards him sighing with relief and fatigue at the same time "Klaus."

Klaus said "I am here Hayley" as he knelt on the floor holding her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but a wave of pain hit her and she screamed.

Klaus didnt know what to do so he looked towards Camille panicking who said "Hayley push. Just push."

She braced herself and pushed hard squeezing his hand.

and then slummed on the bed again.

He looked towards the midwife who said "just a little more lady Hayley. Your child is almost there.

Klaus turned his attention to Hayley who had her eyes closed. He hastily said "Hayley."

She said tiredly without opening them "stay."

He got up, sat on the bed pulling her body towards him so that her back was resting against his chest missing the surprised look on Camille's face. Grabbed her hand, he planted a kiss on her hair saying "you have been so brave Hayley. Just a little more and we will become parents."

She sighed very tired to say anything when she felt a pain. She leaned forwards and started to push.

Klaus held her body tightly as she pushed and then they heard a cry and she slumbered back.

He removed the sweaty hair from her forehead saying "you did it Hayley" and then said to Elizabeth "call monsieur Harmon to assist Mary with rest."

Hayley asked confused now "what?"

He said "Hayley it is very important that it is taken out completely. He is a physician. He will assist Mary to remove it completely. Mary told me that if some part of it is left in her, you can die."

Mary handed the baby to Elizabeth to clean him and turn towards monsieur Harmon who had just entered the room.

Hayley started to feel really conscious having a male doctor doing something so private and said "Klaus."

Following her gaze to the physician he said "it is alright Hayley. He is a physician."

She looked towards Elizabeth as she walked towards her with the baby wrapped in a brown plush blanket in her arms. She said "my lady. You have given birth to a beautiful and healthy son."

She smiled saying "really?!" at the same time feeling a squeeze on her hand. She looked towards him and then towards Elizabeth who put the baby in her arms.

Klaus looked over her shoulder at his child she had just brought into this world and kissed her impulsively.

Elizabeth said "your son needs to be nursed, my lady."

She looked towards Camille questioningly who smiled, handed her a shawl and said "just try it. It is a natural instinct. You will know what to do. After they are done, I will tell Elijah and his Grace."

Hayley looked towards her as she withdrew the curtains from around the bed when the physician said "it is done" and got up. After the physician left Elizabeth brought some heating pans and slipped them under the blanket.

Mary said "lady Hayley you need to have healthy food to recover quickly but if you start to have fever then we will have to do blood-letting. Elizabeth, make sure that if she has fever immediately inform monsieur Harmon."

Camille felt a twinge in her heart as she saw her resting against Klaus's chest with a son on her breast but then she fixed her blanket and then turned towards the door. She paused as she reached the door, turned back and noticed Klaus's lips on the side of her temple, his hand on her arm and smile on her face.

She smiled and prayed _'O Lord please let Tyler be as good to my Grace as Niklaus is to Hayley',_ opened the door and then closed it behind.

She walked to Elijah, smiled and said "it is a boy."

Elijah smiled, walked to her saying "this is a wonderful news" and held her hand to her surprise. He said "let me go and tell father."

He looked around and seeing the corridor empty he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it shocking her and then left leaving a smile on her face.

As she nursed their child Mary told her what to expect that first night. After sometime she looked down and saw that he had gone to sleep which she thought was a good thing as she was really exhausted by now. She gave the baby to Elizabeth while Mary helped her lie in the bed and fixed her blankets. She said "you need to rest my lady."

After she left Klaus turned to Elizabeth who was putting the baby in the cradle next next to his bed and said "you sleep in lady Hayley's old room Elizabeth so that if we need you, you are close by."

She asked "my lord, I can take him with me…" but Hayley snapped her eyes open and said hastily cutting her off "no. I want him to stay here Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and walked towards the adjoining room after drawing the curtains around the bed while Hayley closed her eyes again.

After she retreated, he laid next to her when she said opening her eyes in a very tired voice "are you certain that you want to sleep with me? _Now_ that I am unclean" bringing a smile to his lips.

He said "more then you know" kissing her gently on her lips.

She asked wrapping an arm around his torso "what is his name?"

He smiled and said "Kaleb Mikaelson."

She smiled and said closing her eyes feeling really tired "I like it."

Immediately he felt her body relaxing and he knew that she had fallen asleep. He engulfed her body in his arms, heard her sigh of relief in her sleep and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

**The end **

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it. I loved writing this one because many of the things really used to happen in that time and age. They still happen in some culture around the world unfortunately. My attempt was not even close to depicting the real problems faced by wives of that era but I tried to explain a couple of their issues. I imagine that is how the change started _****_which started somewhere late in the 18th century_****_, with one person (woman and man) and then to another and here we are today._**

**_Do keep in mind that even though the traditions and practices were real, the setting and solution to them is my vision and should not be compared to realism. I am sure it was not easy for men and women who wanted to break tradition as it seems from this story._**

**_ td, last part is especially for you. In the original draft I had not written the birth scene and was just mentioning it in the A/N but after reading your last comment I decided to elaborate that scene LOL. Turned out good I think. For those who are confused why would Klaus's father agree to get him married to a woman from a lower social status he did it because of what the dowser had told him - that Hayley will be carrying the heir to the family. And if some of you are thinking that Klaus shouldnt have forgiven Hayley that quickly I want to say that people make mistakes. She made a huge mistake and she had been trying to repent for it ever since. It takes a man with big heart to forgive someone who would make a mistake like that and that is what Klaus did. Just to clarify he didnt forgive her just because he loved her. He did it for his family, for his sister-in-law, for their child and for himself too._**

**_thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
